Sharing the Life
by bbvc
Summary: AU. JessieKatie/MarissaAlex/JodieSummer. Crossover of the O.C. and Once & Again. It’s nearly Christmas, and Katie decided that she’ll be spending this year’s holiday with her twin, Marissa, who’s currently studying at UC Berkeley. Summary Sucks. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Not What it Seems

**Summary: **It's nearly Christmas, and Katie decided that she'll be spending this year's holiday with her twin, Marissa, who's currently studying at UC Berkeley. O.C. O&A X-Over AU Fic. J/K M/A.

**Background Info:** Katie and Marissa are currently 20, their past is similar to my other cross-over fan fic, 'Lost and Found' (ie. Birth parents, birthplace, tattoos).

Differences are:

Parents did not get a divorce, they died together in a car accident (choose a state in USA)

Katie and Marissa were adopted from an orphanage by their respective families at a much later age (more like their legal guardians, similar to Ryan and the Cohens) – which means the two kept in contact with each other.

The twins have yet to meet their counterparts (Jessie/Alex)

**Disclaimer: **The usual stuff… None of the characters belong to me, only the storyline.

**A/N: **Sorry for disappearing for a week, though I'm on holidays… I've been a little distracted with reading as many Fuffy (Buffy/Faith) fics I could fit in. (So many to read!)

Well this story's obviously another one of my crazy AU's, which have little to do with the actual shows. By the way, I know I should really finish off some other fic before starting on yet another one. However, I caved into my temptations, again. Sorry.

Another note is, this will 99 chance be my last update until late Jan or early Feb, as I will be overseas before then. So hope you guys:

reply lots

have a great Christmas and New Years!

Finally, like this little something…

* * *

**Part 1: Not What it Seems…**

Christmas was within a week, her finals were over, and now Katie was busy running around her house trying to pack her essentials for her two week stay in San Francisco with her beloved sister/twin. Whilst doing so, she was also listening to the complaints coming from her flatmate who was lying on the couch, swinging her legs that lay over the armrest.

"Katie… Do you have to leave me here all alone on Christmas and New Years?" the girl whined at her friend and flatmate; she was being abandoned on 'the' holiday of the year.

"I highly doubt you'll be alone even if I'm not staying here with you…" she replied with a smirk.

"… True… but you know I won't have as much fun with out you."

"Well of course, guess I'll be bringing the fun to my sister this year."

"You know how mean it is to leave your single friend on these two occasions?" she continued to swing her legs.

"For one, it's your fault for being single because 'you don't do relationships'. Two, you leave me hanging all the time when you pick up some one at the club… or worse, off the street." Then as if a light bulb went off in her, she stuck her head over the couch to look her friend in the eye, "you know… you can always come with me to San Francisco."

"Hell yeah! Good idea!" she sat right up on the couch, nearly missing the dirty blonde/brunette by a millisecond. "Does your sis mind?"

"Why would she, it's not like you're living with her." Katie laughed as she ran back into her room.

"Hey, where am I supposed to lived then?"

"No offence, but you've got like the bank as parents… I'm sure they won't mind you going out to hire a hotel room for a week or two."

"Bright… I'll go book my tickets… what's your flight?"

------------------------

"Are you ever gonna come visit?" Marissa asked excitedly, slightly drunk on the couch watching TV.

"_Are drunk already?"_

"Me? Drunk? Not a chance…"

"_Sure you're not drunk… and I'm not your twin."_

The flatmate walked into the apartment, a stack of books in her arm, she shook her head at this girl's drunkenness at… she turned her head towards the hanging clock… at 9 pm. Walking into her room, she closed her door quietly and minding her own business, probably thinking Marissa was on the phone with another one of her conquests.

"_Did your flatmate just get home?"_

"Who? The girl who's got a light pole stuck up her ass?"

"_Jeez, you don't sound like the nicest person when you're drunk sis… I dunno, I might have to reconsider coming to stay with you for two weeks."_

She broke out in squeal, "Oh my god, so you are coming! When?"

The flatmate walked out again to grab some food, she hadn't eaten all day. Just as she had walked out she heard the dirty blonde squeal, and it nearly made her jump.

"_Whoa, take care of my ear drums! I'm coming in two days, and I've got a friend tagging along."_

"In two days and coming with a friend?" She questioned excitedly.

"_Yes… By the way, however much you don't get along with her, but on part of my courtesy and please tell your flatmate that I'm staying with you guys."_

"Must I?"

"_Yes."_

"Fine…" Marissa sat up a little and called out towards the kitchen, "hey, I'm gonna have company staying with me for two weeks in 2 days time."

"Okay… As long as they sleep in your room…." Katie heard the faint voice of a girl reply.

"_Wait… it's only me, my friend's staying at a hotel."_

Sighing Marissa called out again, "Oh wait, its one friend, not two…"

"Alright…" she heard the girl reply again.

"There, told her."

"_Good, anyways see you in two."_

------------------------

"So, what's your sister like?"

Katie looked up with a frown at her friend, "Um… in case you haven't noticed from the pictures in my room, she looks identical to me."

"Duh! That aside, I mean not how she looks physically, other stuff."

"Well… how should I put it," she tapped at her chin, "she's the definition of Newport socialite; rich family, beautiful, popular, head of anything social and fun, parties hard behind parents back… and… has a wardrobe the size of a bedroom." Then she paused for another second, "though she has gone through more than the average number of rough patches…"

"I see… She do chicks?"

Katie shook her head lightly and chuckled, "How'd I know you'd ask that particular question."

"Just keeping options open…"

"Well, she has told me that she doesn't rule out the possibility of 'dating' a girl. But she hasn't tried it yet." She emphasized the word 'dating'.

------------------------

**Two days later…**

"Anyways, come meet me at this address," she handed over another scrap piece of paper with Marissa's address on it, "after you finish doing whatever."

"Alright, see yah!" she waved.

"Bye." They got into their respective cabs. "Hi, could you please take me to this place…" she handed the address to the cab driver.

"Sure."

In about half an hour, the cab pulled out just outside a pretty nice looking apartment complex. 'Definitely not shabby…' Katie got out the car thanking the man as he returned the piece of paper to her.

Getting out her phone she called her sister, "Hey Riss, I'm just outside the building…"

"_Right, I'm coming down…"_

Within minutes, her sister came bounding out of the building and leaping into her for a sisterly hug. "Missed yah!"

"Missed yah too…" as they pulled apart Marissa looked at her luggage and gave Katie a quizzical. "What? Do I have something on my face?!"

"No… I'm just surprised at how little you brought." The two started their way into the building.

"Oh… Well not everyone's like you; I don't think packing my closet was necessary for a two week trip." She smirked, she knew Marissa, the last time they went anywhere, the younger twin managed to pack three times as much as her. But that wasn't nearly as bad as her sister's best friend, Summer, who ended up packing enough for the three of them… if only they were the same size.

"A girl's got to always prepare for the worst." Marissa shrugged as they got into the elevator.

"I have… I've got you. If all goes wrong, I can always borrow your clothes." Katie elbowed her sister a little.

"Yes… good point there." She eyed her sister from top to toe, "but then again, we don't really have the same style."

"Style no. Size yes. That means that I can always make something of your large wardrobe to suit my style. No fretting."

The elevator arrived and the two walked out, lead by Marissa, towards the door on the right. She opened the door with her key, "welcome… And do take your shoes off. Uptight flatmate doesn't wanna get the carpet dirty." She pointed out to the shoe rack just off the side of the entrance.

"Cozy." Katie walked in and dropped her bag on the floor before taking a nice big look around the place. The entrance lead right into the big open area, a little way to the left of the entrance was a rectangular dinner table pushed right up against the wall, and the kitchen adjacent the door. Turning her head towards the right was a hallway with 4 doors. "I see the flatmate's not home?"

"Nope, busy studying again." Marissa began to lead her sister around, she opened the first door, "toilet." She shut the door again, "I don't believe that girl. I mean finals are over!" she paused to point at another door, "study." She continued to walk again, "but she's still off studying when everyone's out relaxing," she paused at another door, "her room," and then pointed to the very end door, "my room."

Katie opened the last door, and looked at her sister's rather spaced room with her queen sized bed in the middle. Adjacent the door on the right was obviously the sliding door to the closet. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked out and plopped onto one of the couches to join her sister who was watching telly.

"Oh, my friend's coming soon, just had to check in first."

"Cool. When she gets here we can go out for some 'linner'," she said casually.

The older twin shot her sister questioning look, "linner?"

"Lunch slash dinner… I mean there's 'brunch', why can't there be 'linner'?" she finished rhetorically.

"…Okay…" Yes, her sister was definitely from another world. "Anyways, I'm gonna doze, wake me when my friend gets here." She got up off the couch and was about to make her way into the room, but then stopped in her tracks, realizing that the other girl would probably call her instead, she repeated herself, "never mind, I'll wake when she gets here."

"Whatever."

------------------------

"Riss, wake up." Katie shook her sleeping sister, "god you sleep like the dead!"

"Hmmm?"

"Get your ass up, my friend's waiting downstairs."

"Alright, just gimme a sec." She got up to stretch a little before making her way to the bathroom to freshen up a little.

Due to Katie's insistent pushing, they were out of the place within five minutes. Walking out of the complex, they saw a blonde standing with her back towards them. Almost as if sensing that they were coming, she turned her head to look at the twins walking down the stairs. Other than the fact that she could recognize Katie by the clothes she was wearing, there was just something different about the two.

"Hey!" Katie greeted. "Marissa, this is Alex, my friend and flatmate. Alex, meet my sister, Marissa."

"Hey…" The two said simultaneously.

"Anyways… enough with the greetings. Riss, lead the way… I'm starved!"

"Yeah sure… What do you guys want to eat?"

"Anything's fine with me." Alex shrugged.

"I'm not gonna even bother to ask you…" Marissa grinned at her sister before she headed off with the two girls following behind.

On their walk to a nearby diner, the three engaged in some small talk of nonsense, nothing in particular. Soon after receiving their ordered food, Katie dug in, whereas Marissa just lightly picked at her food.

"Not hungry?" Alex's voice brought the younger twin out of her daze.

"Huh…" She looked up at the blue inquiring eyes, "Oh no, not really."

"She's never hungry… but you can't blame her, typical Newport princess."

"Hmm?" The blonde looked lost.

"One of the difference between us," Katie pointed at herself and Marissa, "is that my hobby is to eat, sleep, watch movies, and actually do a little jogging or swimming everyday." Alex nodded at this, agreeing that it was pretty true, "Riss's hobby, on the other hand is to lounge around and sun bathe, when she has free time she likes to get a manicure or pedicure with a friend, shop till they drop… oh and party and get drunk every other night… Thus the reason she doesn't need food, she wouldn't be able to burn off the fat otherwise."

Alex laughed at the new found information, Marissa blushed slightly swatting her sister's arm, "I don't do that…" Katie gave her a knowing look as she took a bite of her food, "Just coz I eat less than you doesn't mean I don't burn…"

"Sure…" Katie dragged out, "and I just happen to burn three times as much and still keep the same size as you."

Another half an hour passed, after some not so subtle staring, Alex and Marissa got a little more acquainted. Not to mention everyone by now, even Katie was finally utterly full.

"So now what?" Katie looked at the other two, Alex just shrugged.

"We can always go to a nearby club!" Marissa perked up just at the idea.

Katie turned her head at her sister then back at Alex who sat across the booth. "Uh oh…" she said jokingly.

------------------------

"I'm so fucking hot!" Marissa called into their small little huddle as she danced up against Alex and Katie.

The blonde couldn't help but know how the other girl felt. After they had downed a few shots to get a start off, the three of them had been dancing with… more like against each other for nearly half an hour now; especially with Marissa. That girl just seemed to get closer and closer, practically rubbing herself against her, it was literally driving her nuts; but she loved it all the same.

They had all gone off to get drinks for a second time before coming back onto the dance floor. But nothing seemed to have change, in fact, Marissa's dancing got even more intimate it seems after drink some more. Alex didn't think the alcohol was doing her situation any good, she not only doesn't feel the stuff sinking, it seems that's not the case for Marissa. Well it's either that, or maybe because Marissa did seem to have drank twice if not three times as much.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Marissa called pointing towards the bar as she did so. The other two nodded and she walked off.

"Are you sure your sister has never dated another girl?" Alex asked her friend.

"Sure."

"She sure doesn't seem shy when she dances 'against' me. She's driving me crazy!"

Katie laughed and grinned wickedly, "no one ever said she was shy dancing with girls. I just said she never dated one."

"God, you made her sound all innocent what with all the 'Newport Princess' crap!"

"Sorry for the wrong impression."

Just as they finished, something over at the bar caught their attention.

"Stop it. Get your dirty hands off me." Marissa tried to wiggle her way out of the guys grasp.

The two made their way over to the struggling girl, both standing protectively in front of her, effectively pushing the guy back a little.

Katie looked at her sister concerned, "what's wrong?"

"This guy won't stop running his hand down my backside." She leaned into her sister for a little support.

"Will you look at that, three hot girlies!" The guy cheered.

Alex glared at him trying to keep her cool, but that was lost when he ran his hands near her face. She slapped it away, "don't you dare touch me or my friends."

"Oh, I see you're trying to be tough on me little girlie." He tormented.

She grabbed at the collar of his shirt pulling him close to her face and eyeing him, "I warn you once… And only once, if you dare lay your hands on any of us, I can't guarantee your little brother down there would survive the night." She pushed him back smiling, confident that she had just freaked his little ass off because he had muttered a 'fine' before sauntering off.

"Well, now that that's covered," Alex turned to the twins, "maybe we should get her home…" She pointed at slightly intoxicated twin.

"Yeah, I think so too," Katie sighed.

------------------------

The sounds of giggling coming into the apartment didn't even move the girl who sat eating her late night dinner whilst watching TV. She couldn't be bothered as such to give the two a glance because she was so used to it now. She sits eating dinner, her flatmate comes home drunk, either alone, or being held by someone, or both a tad drunk. However what happened seemed to surprise the girl a little… okay, a lot. The said girl actually wasn't the drunken one this time, because she actually came out to sit on the adjacent couch.

"Hey."

Raising an eyebrow at how weird it was that her flatmate was talking to her, she shrugged it off before replying, "Hi… Guess your sister's drunk."

"Oh yeah… no surprise," She smiled at the blonde, which caused the girl to shoot another confused look at her, but she ignored it. "So… why are you eating dinner this late?"

'Okay… I always eat dinner this late…' she thought in her mind, "Um… I kinda eat dinner this late every night."

'Right… this feels rather awkward.' The brunette looked around the place, "right. So what do you study?"

"Psychology… I thought I've already told you."

Katie frowned, then she realized what was happening, she smirked a little. "My sister didn't tell you did she?"

'Am I forgetting something???' The poor girl frowned in confusion, not understanding anything at the moment, "Tell me what?"

"We're identical twins… I'm Katie."

Her mouth formed into a nice round 'oh' shape, she sat back against the couch allowing the information sink in. "So you're the sister, and Marissa's in there drunk?" The other girl just nodded, her own lips formed into another 'oh'. "Well, I'm Jessie."

"Hey Jessie…" she smiled her killer smile, which caused Jessie to flush just the lightest shade. "Well let's make this official and proper again." She turned more fully to face the other girl, reaching a hand out, "Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Kathryn Singer, but you can call me Katie."

Jessie smiled back timidly as she took the extended hand in her own, "Hi Katie, my names Jessica Sammler, but you can call me Jessie." Then she finally noticed something, "Sorry, but did you just say your last name was Singer?"

Katie nodded and knew exactly what the question was, "long story… Don't wanna bore you with it."

"Oh… I don't mind, I have nothing more to do anyway." She shrugged but then paused, "… well, that's unless you don't feel like telling me. It's okay really."

"No, no… It's okay. Well where should I start?" Katie scratched her head, before she delved into the long history of her and Marissa's past.

After a nice long hour of explanations and detailed questioning Jessie finally leaned back into the couch. "Wow…"

"Yeah."

"You guys have an interesting past…" she smiled, "so… you guys have matching tattoos?"

"Well, yeah. Wanna see?"

"Okay…"

Katie turned around and lifted her blouse up slightly revealing not only her perfect skin but also the said tattoo on her lower back.

"Wow…" Not sure whether she was wowing to the tattoo or the fact that the other girl's back look thoroughly touchable. She however was sure of one thing – she definitely liked this twin way more than the one she lived with.


	2. Chapter 2: And There's More

**A/N: Guess who's updating! That's right… haha. And here's another nice and 'lengthy' part for you readers to enjoy. Sadly I must say, school is really taking a lot outa me… I'm starting to think I should just take the year off writing! It is my most critical year after all…**

**Blah, I'll think about that later. ENJOY? Comments?  
**

* * *

**Part 2: And There's More…**

Jessie woke up to a good start, not only was she on a three week break, she also had a thoroughly good night with Katie… as in a good chat – nothing more. For once she felt as though she needed a break, something she hasn't had since college, okay maybe even before then. Just after talking to the 'better' twin last night, she felt a burden lift off her, and that it was okay to let loose and enjoy life every now and then. The blonde got out of bed and changed into a pair of loose fitting track pants and her UC Berkley sweater before she padded out of her room, thinking that everyone were still tucked in bed fast asleep.

To her surprise though, the closer she got to the kitchen, the stronger the smell of food was. The nice delicious scent of bacon wafted into her senses, and lured Jessie towards the kitchen to see who it was. Once reaching the kitchen, she realized how silly it was for her to have thought about checking who it was because… well, the other two occupants of the apartment look identical, and she has yet to find a way to decipher the two. Though she must say, she already has a slight hunch as to which of the twin it was standing there cooking, and the best way to approach this problem was, "Morning…"

The brunette turned around, and smiled at the girl, "good morning… you're up early."

"Well, I can say the same for you…"

"True, but my sister isn't the best person to share a bed with…" she chuckled.

"Oh why?"

"Well, it wasn't the most ideal way to get woken up by having your sister kick you off the bed."

"I know what you mean."

"Yeah, so nothing much more to do, and really didn't feel like jumping into bed again, so I decided to make breakfast for the first time in a decade."

Jessie laughed, 'so she must be Katie…' she thought, it really wasn't possible for this twin to be Marissa. They hardly acknowledge each other's presence even if they've been living together for a few months now. Not to mention in the few months she has lived with the other girl, she has yet to see her walk near the stoves.

Scooping the eggs and ham and placing them neatly onto a plate, she continued to speak, "so why are you awake?"

"I uh, guess I had a good night… and I don't normally sleep in late anyways."

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot about that." The girl laughed at her lack of memory.

'Forgot?' the blonde replayed the word… does that mean…

"Oh by the way, did you get to meet my sister last night?" Marissa looked up from her plate of food, placing it on to the table.

"Huh?" Jessie seemed a little dumb strucked at the moment, "so you're not Katie…" she stated.

Marissa started to laugh, "I take it that you have met my sister last night. Sorry, I kinda forgot to tell you we're kinda identical."

"Kinda?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. You guys should really wear like name tags or something," she joked, 'so I guess Marissa isn't such a bad person after all.'

"Breakfast?" the brunette pointed to the table, which laid a plate of toasted bread, the plate of eggs and bacon she just placed there and also a jug of orange juice.

Hesitantly taking a seat, she smiled gratefully, "Thanks…. I didn't know you cooked."

"Like I said, once every decade or so... Anyways, I'll go in and wake up Katie."

Right on cue, Katie walked into the room, blatantly obvious that she was just putting on a shirt as she was still tugging it down her abdomen. "Food…" she practically drooled.

Scoffing playfully, "Morning to you too Kat…"

Katie smiled at Jessie, good-naturedly ignoring her twin, "morning Jessie." She said as she took a seat opposite the blonde.

Sighing extra loud, Marissa took the seat next to Katie, "do you see that. That's what I get for making my own sister breakfast – a cold shoulder and a nice big kick in the ass as a wake up call."

They all laughed, "aww poor Riss, want me to give you a kiss to make it all better…" Katie leaned in.

Marissa pushed her sister's face away, "ew, no thanks."

After a while of idle chatting, Jessie just still couldn't find a way to tell the two apart, except for their current clothing difference, "so, do you guys have any tips to help me tell you two apart?"

"Tips?" Katie quirked an eyebrow at her sister.

"Well, at home, most unlikely would you find much difference. But when we go out, then it's more likely for you to tell us apart I guess, considering we kinda wear different stuff."

"Oh… so you guys do have to wear name tags at home…" the blonde joked.

"No worries, I'm sure you'll find your own way to tell us apart," Katie got up and started stacking the plates. "I mean, Riss's best friend found a way to tell us apart, and she's not even the brightest of people."

At this, she received a slap across the back of her head. "Ow…"

"Summer's not as dumb as you think… She did get into Brown after all."

"Yeah, what a fluke…" Cue, another slap.

"Will you stop that!"

"Nopes." Marissa was about to strike again, but Katie ducked it.

"Suck!"

"Whatever, now go wash the dishes." The younger twin ordered.

To Jessie's surprise, Katie actually obliged and took all the dishes to the sink and started to clean. Marissa obviously understanding what the blonde was thinking she cleared the air, "set rule. I cook she cleans, vice versa."

"I guess that's acceptable."

"Uh huh, there's always a price to pay…"

------------------------

Once breakfast was over, the twins got changed and called Alex, only to realize that the girl was still fast asleep in her nice, grand and cosy hotel room. After Katie gave Alex a warning to either, immediately wake up and get ready or be a loner for the rest of the day, guess the blonde didn't have much of a choice but to immediately shoot up from her bed and get cleaned up.

Walking out of the room all changed, they saw Jessie sitting on the couch reading.

"Aren't you going out or anything?

"No, I think I'm just gonna stay home and read a little. Maybe watch a movie or something."

Marissa walked over and pulled Jessie up from the couch, "no you're not, you can come hang with us for the day. I swear you need to loosen up a little at times… I am not having my roommate cooped up in the apartment." pushing the blonde into her own bedroom, "You have 10 minutes to get ready…" Marissa warned.

"I guess you don't leave me much choice!" Jessie's muffled voice came through the wooden door.

"It's for your own good…." Marissa said in a mock motherly tone.

As the twins waited outside in the living room for Jessie to get changed, the home phone began to ring. Marissa reached over to the cordless phone and picked up, "Hello?"

"_Coop?" _

"Summ?"

Immediately recognizing her best friend's voice, _"Oh my god! Thank god you're there!"_

"Why? What's wrong?"

"_Well something happened with my flight, and I ended up flying to San Francisco instead of back to the OC," _the short brunette explained in one breath

"Woah wait… you're in San Francisco…. like right now!?" Marissa repeated excitedly.

"_Yes! In fact I'm just right outside your apartment! So will you please get your scrawny lil ass down here!"_

"'Kay, be right down," she threw the phone off to the side of the couch as she hurried towards the door.

Her sister gave her a 'what the hell' look, "who?"

"Summer… downstairs right now." Marissa replied running out of the house already.

Just as the front door clicked shut, Jessie came out dressed in the same sweater, but this time with a pair of faded black jean, her hair was tied back into a ponytail with a few strands of her silky blonde hair framing her face.

"Uh, where's the twin?"

"She went down to fetch her friend…?"

"Okay…" the blonde mumbled and plopped down on to the couch Marissa was occupying, picking up the book she was reading before and continuing.

Katie stared at her, "are you serious? You've got like a whole human being sitting here for you to talk to, instead you opt to pick up a book?" she feigned hurt as she brought a hand to her heart, "I'm hurt," she plopped onto the arm rest so that she was looking over the blonde who was lying flat on her back.

The blonde looked up and smirked, "I'm sorry… it really isn't my fault the novel is so much more enticing than you…"

The brunette squinted her eyes, "do you mean that physically or mentally… cause I can tell you I'm definitely a lot more enticing than a book physically," she flirted jokingly.

"Yes indeed you do… that means content-wise, the book is more enticing." Almost immediately, she realized that she had just flirted back, 'did I just say she looked enticing? NO WAY! I did… but it's only the truth, who can deny that?'

"Hey for your information, I may not have an 'enticing' life history, but it's definitely more fascinating than your Average Joe's." Katie continued to stare down at the blue eyes locked on her green/blue ones.

Jessie nodded her head in agreement, that was definitely true. Just as she was about to say a come back, the front door bursts open, and in walked a very soaked Marissa and Summer.

"God, it's like raining cats and dogs out there!" Summer grumbled.

The blonde and the brunette over by the couch turned to look outside the window and realized it was indeed raining, and by the looks of the two that just entered, its pouring hard. They must've been at it for quite a while for them to not have noticed it suddenly start raining like that.

Katie turned to look at numerous red suitcases sitting by the front door, where Summer had dropped them... and then there were those beside Marissa. "Ah yes, she hasn't changed one bit. She still packs elephants on short vacations," Katie mocked jokingly.

The petit brunette glared at her warningly before letting it slide.

"Well I guess we should stay in then?" Katie suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Summer stated, "I ain't goin back out there when it's raining like that."

"Way to go, made me change for nothing," Jessie sighed loudly, not that she really minded.

The girl above her laughed and looked back down at the blonde, "if I hadn't guessed wrong, you only changed outa your pants."

Reflecting the smile above her, "well you are wrong, coz I actually stuck on a top underneath as well."

"Really?" Katie reached over and lifted up the sweater… so she wasn't lying.

"Erhem…" Marissa faked a cough at her sister, "Call Alex and tell her the day's plan is cancelled."

"Oh yeah…" she pushed herself off the arm rest and was about to grab her phone when her cell began to ring.

Checking the caller ID, she picked it up, "Hey Al, was just about to call," Katie plopped onto the adjacent couch Jessie was still sprawled on. Marissa and Summer had already gone off to get changed and dry off. "Yeah I know, it was fine like seconds ago. So did you still wanna come over?" the brunette paused for a moment nodding her head, "oh that's alright then, you can swing by later, bring your friend along. I mean Riss's friend is here too… Yah long story… Hell yeah. Alright then see yah," she hung up and tossed her phone onto the coffee table.

"So… your friend coming over?" Jessie asked, her eyes back to being glued to the novel she was holding.

"Uh huh, maybe a little later on though, she's meeting up with a friend first."

"Hmm… I think we're breaking a record for this apartment…"

"What record?"

"We've never had more than like three or four people in the apartment at any one time."

"Oh… I'm surprised!"

"Why?"

"Nothing much, just surprised that Riss has yet to bring home a pack of drooling young boys…" Katie said, a slight distaste evident in her voice.

Jessie laughed, "does she always bring home guys?"

"I'm sure if she found a girl she liked, she would always bring home chicks as well." The brunette answered… then was about to smack herself, 'did I just let loose that Marissa may be bi?'

The blonde remained silent… obviously not knowing how to react to what she had just heard. 'Great, if she's reacting like this because Riss is possibly bi… How'd she react when she finds out I'm gay?' Katie began to freak out. Trying to break the uneasiness that has just developed, "uh, are you um… bothered?"

"Bothered? By what?"

"By the possibility that uh Riss may be bi?"

"No… I'm just… surprised… you know. She would never cross me as the type to like girls… uh in that way."

Katie let out a sigh of relief.

"OH MY GOD!" Summer squealed at what she had just heard, "Coop is into girls?!"

"Shit…." Katie breathed out, 'when on earth was she standing there?'

Marissa popped out of her room at the sound of her friend squealing, "What? What happened?"

"Marissa Cooper, you didn't tell me you're into girls!"

'Doomed.' Katie thought as she tried to put on her most innocent smile as her sister glared at her.

"Look… Sorry Sum…" she looked apologetically at her little friend.

"Oh my gosh… how could you have not told me! I could've introduced you to some friends of mine!"

"What?" Marissa did a double take, shaking her head, wondering whether she heard wrong.

"Huh?" Katie also let out, equally confused at the reaction.

"Oh don't be so surprised.," Summer waved off, "I have long ago decided that everyone, male or female can be bisexual. It just depends to what extent of each sex you like more. Some may prefer the same sex more, but that doesn't mean the possibility of ever falling for the opposite is not there… and vice-versa."

Everyone else in the room just looked at Summer in 'awe', here stood what seemed like a prissy little Newport princess in her very expensive clothing, and perfectly manicured nails, and she was talking so coherently and logically about bisexuals. Crazy.

"Marissa, are you sure that's your friend standing there? She might be some random person like disguised as 'Summer Roberts'." Katie teased

"What?! I'm not that vain you know…" Summer flailed her arms in the air as she looked around the apartment, "just cause I know all the latest fashion trends doesn't mean I am not capable of deep concepts," she pointed accusingly at the three. "This is obviously the best example of 'brains and beauty'," she nodded.

"I think everyone kinda goes under that category in here Summer," Katie stated.

"Must you always have something to say Katie?" the brunette sighed in defeat as everyone chuckled.

"Anyways… on with the next topic." Katie clapped her hands together, thinking of what next, "Oh you two have not met right? Summer, Jessie, and Jessie, Summer."

"Hi." Jessie waved from the couch.

"Hey…" the petite girl smiled back, "anyways… I'm starved, is there like anything to eat?"

"Uh, maybe… I think there's some cold toast still on the kitchen counter…" Marissa offered.

"Whatever, I'll go find myself something…" Just as she was about to walk towards the kitchen, "nice place by the way."

Marissa, quirked her brows at her friends sudden randomness before turning back to her sister, "Alex coming?"

"Uh… not quite, she's meeting a friend first. Might swing by later."

"Cool… or you can tell her she could bring her friend here with her," Marissa shrugged nonchalantly… or as nonchalant as possible. So she admits, she's slightly disappointed that Alex isn't come over right now; she had quite a bit of fun hanging around the blonde. Especially the dancing last night, Marissa beamed internally at the memory. Shaking her mind out of her temporary reverie, "by the way, tell her to bring lots of beer, snacks and just tonnes of food…. Or we can always order delivery."

"Do I hear the sound of a potential party for tonight?" Summer said excitedly from the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's pretty much it… boring?**


	3. Chapter 3: Rainy, Soggy, Funny

**A/N: An update done on Thesa's request…

* * *

**

**Part 3: Rainy, Soggy, Funny…**

"UNO!" Summer squealed, hopping up and down on her spot, waving her card around.

Thankfully, Marissa, being as good of friend as she is immediately caught the girl's arm, "Sum, you're showing everyone your last card!" she chuckled.

"Ooops…thanks for that." the brunette smiled sheepishly as she settled back into her seat.

Just as that little fiasco was over, the intercom phone began to ring. Marissa was about to get up, but Katie got to it first.

"_Dude, hurry up and open the door!"_ Alex's voice came through the intercom loud and clear, along with some drizzling sound of the rain, causing everyone in the living room to turn their heads.

"Alright! Hold your horses," Katie turned her head, "Riss?"

"Press 6 and then the button with the door." She answered, her attention back to the 'UNO' game they were in the middle of.

Doing as instructed she heard something click and she hung up and leaped her way over the couch and back into her spot next to the blonde. Within another minute or two, they could hear the door bell go off, this time Marissa shot up off the couch and opened the door before Katie got to it. Nevertheless, everyone looked on surprised, because opening doors? – Definitely not something Marissa Cooper did.

"Hey!" Marissa greeted and was about to give the blonde a friendly hug just before she realized the other girl was thoroughly soaked down. "Uh, was 'bout to give you a hug, but I'll have to rethink that." She pointed at Alex's figure before walking off somewhere.

"Thanks, I just needed to be told how wet I am…" the blonde sighed, hugging herself to keep warm.

Just as she was about to walk in, Katie immediately stopped her, "STOP! Shoes off first…"

Sighing again, before they walked in and closed the door, Alex and the girl behind her took off their shoes and placed it just outside the door next to the shoe rack, as it seemed that the rack was already packed. By this point, the brunette who had walked off just before came back with two nice and big towels for the two to dry off.

"Geez, don't you two know what's called an umbrella?" Marissa asked rhetorically, "they might prove themselves worthy on days like these."

"Haha, funny." The blonde said cynically, yet in a friendly tone. "Who brings an umbrella with them on holiday?" she tilted her head to the side whilst vigorously attempting to dry her hair.

Everyone got up, discarding their card in the pile which had formulated on the coffee table and walked over to them by the front door.

"Okay, guys, this here is Jodie, one of my old friends from back in L.A." Alex nodded her head towards the shorter brunette who was also trying to dry herself.

"Hey," they all said simultaneously, Jodie just nodded back whilst drying her hair.

"Uhm let's see here," Marissa began, "Blondie over there is Jessie, my flatmate, and she's Summer," she pointed at the two respectively.

"… and, as you can see, the girl who managed to forget to introduce herself is Marissa, and that there is my flatmate Katie."

"I was getting to that…" the brunette defended herself with an utmost serious face… an unsuccessful attempt, but she tried.

Jodie nodded her head and breathed out a 'hey' as her teeth continued to chatter.

Summer looked at the shaking brunette, "Um, lend you some clothes?"

The Latina looked at the shorter brunette, "Yeah, that would be great, thanks," her mind currently frozen so her normal quirky comments had to wait.

Katie was about to run off to grab a set of her clothes for Alex, but realized it's probably best for Marissa to do that, seeing that she had minimal amount of clothing. The older twin gave her sister a look, and the younger nodded and went off promptly back into her room.

"It amazing how you two can give each other just one look… and you'd understand each other." Jessie noted.

"Well, I'm sure you don't have to be a twin to do that. As long as you live with someone long enough, or know 'em well enough that is."

The blonde who was still standing by the door interrupted , "Oh, stock up girls," pointed at the few grocery bags they left by the door previously.

Katie and Jessie walked over and picked up those bags and placed them on the dinner table to examine what has been bought. "I don't see how you two managed to get so wet yet these stuff remained so dry," Katie laughed.

"Yeah well, we protected them with our lives." Jodie joked.

"I can see that."

Summer and Marissa both came back out with a set of track pants and t-shirts for the unfortunate girls.

"Uh, any of the rooms are fine, bathroom's over there." Marissa pointed out.

"Thanks," they both yelled as they both made a mad dash for the toilet, but sadly, Jodie got there first and practically slammed the door in Alex's face.

"Damn you Jo." Alex yelled at the door before she opted for another room.

"My rooms just down the hall," Marissa offered.

"Thanks…" the blonde called back.

Jodie looked herself in the mirror… her jaw dropped at how short every bit of clothing was. "Okay, so it doesn't leave much to the imagination…" Her shorts would've probably been a perfect fit for the shorter brunette, because right now, they were only scraping the border long enough to cover her ass. Then there's the extra short and tight fitting t-shirt. "Look at that, I look like a lil kid…" Not only was the t-shirt explicitly short, it was PINK! 'Well thankfully, I have a nice toned stomach…'

Alex finished changing and brought her still soggy clothes out along as she had her towel wrapped around her neck. "Hey, where do I put my wet clothes?"

"Hang it in the toilet!" Marissa called from the kitchen, where the rest of them were unpacking the groceries.

The blonde walked towards bathroom, but found it still locked. "Jodie?"

"Yeah…" her voice echoed.

"Are you done yet? Open up, I needa hang my clothes."

Poking her head out from behind the door to check that the coast was clear, she allowed Alex to slip in through the gap. "Do not even begin…" she warned her best friend.

The blonde stared at her friend, trying terribly to hide her bubbling laughter, but it came out anyways. "Oh my god…"

"Shut up, just 'cause your clothes fit fine…" Jodie pulled at her own, "It's pink! Not just any pink, but baby pink! She might as well have flowers or teddy bears on 'em," she whispered out miserably.

"Oh quit whining, it's that or wet clothes," Alex reasoned, "Or you can be like your usual self and walk out with out clothes," she laughed and opened the door to walk out again.

"I hate you Al…" the brunette growled, as she stepped out of her safety zone in defeat.

"How'd the clothes fit?" Marissa looked at the blonde from head to toe.

"Perfect. Thankfully, you and Katie are both thin, or else the clothes would definitely be too long." Alex smirked, "Jodie on the other hand…" she turned and pointed at the girl behind her.

Both twins dropped their jaw, and simultaneously mumbled, "oh my shits."

Summer just couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the exposed skin of the other girl, but she forced herself to in the end anyways.

Everyone in the room turned their heads at the Latina, who dropped her jaw at the unexpected attention, thanks to her friend. "So the clothes are a little short, and not really my style. But hey, at least you guys are getting the benefit of my misfortune."

"Ah yes, and her modesty is so endearing…" the blonde said sarcastically.

Jessie poked her head out of the kitchen to look at the scene, smiling to herself, she turned back to the tray in hand. Steadily, she carried the tray out to the coffee table in the living room. "Hey, did you guys just wanna stand for the rest of the day and stare at each other, or did you guys wanna continue the game and drink some hot chocolate."

"Hot choc!" Katie squealed as she hopped over the couch and rolled back into her spot next to Jessie.

"What game?" Alex swept past everyone else, and onto the seat Marissa occupied previously.

"UNO." Summer stated, taking her former seat, which was now in between the two blondes.

"Holy crap, I haven't played that in and eternity." Jodie followed in excitement, forgetting about her baby-like top, she plopped herself in between the short brunette and her friend.

Marissa was last to take a seat, and realized there was no choice but to sit in between her sister and Alex – not that she minded at all. All the girls grabbed a cup of deliciously made hot chocolate, and sat back waiting for some one to shuffle and deal the cards.

Rolling their eyes, both Jessie and Katie reached for the deck at the same time, thus leading to their hands to lightly graze over each others. Snapping their hands back, and slightly blushing for no reason, the girls looked at the other from the corner of their eyes. Trying again, but sadly failed again as they both stretched out together once more.

Chuckling at the scene, both Marissa and Alex simultaneously thought they should help the two distressed girls, yet also ending with these two brushing arms against one another.

Sighing, Jodie and Summer reflexively went for the deck, Summer grabbing it first, and Jodie consequently grabbing the other girl's hand instead. But unlike the other four, Jodie didn't jerk back, instead she pulled Summer's hand along to retrieve the deck.

"What's with all the twitchiness around here?" she looked quizzically at everyone, holding the deck she took out of Summer's grasp.

The blushing four just looked at her and turned away again, avoiding any eye contact with the person they've been grazing against.

Snapping them out of their reverie, "so who's playing? Or are you all gonna just sit there staring into space and thinking of a certain girl…" Jodie laughed.

------------------------

"I give the hell up…" Katie threw her cards down into the pile and fell back to the floor, stretching her lanky body, arching up her torso a little to stretch her back as well.

"Sum, what is up with you and UNO… I don't see how you can possibly win like 9-10 games."

"Lucky I guess…"

Patting her sister's outstretched legs, "there, there. How 'bout we spice things up, losers, meaning the one with the most cards left by the end of the game drinks."

"Eww… Riss, you know that game is totally for you, not me," The elder twin sat back up.

Ignoring her twin's comment, "so who's up for it?" she looked challengingly around the room.

"Me!" Jodie was first to agree.

"I'm in," Alex sat back casually, leaning against the couch behind them.

"Don't mind… I'm probably gonna win anyways." Summer shrugged.

Marissa laughed, "Don't jinx yourself Sum." Now turning her head to the girls on her right, she stated, "So, it's just down to you two, Jess and Kat. What's the decision?"

"Fine…" Katie sighed.

"Well, don't wanna be a part pooper, so I guess I'll play."

"Excellent." Jodie clapped her hands together, "I'll get the booze!"

"Don't get too excited Jo, you were losing quite a few games."

"Is that a challenge I hear you proposing?"

"What if it was?" Alex urged challengingly.

"Well, it's a done deal. First to get drunk loses… What's the punishment?"

"First to show any signs of drunkenness have to go through a round of truth or dare, everyone else gets to ask a question or set a dare."

"Woah wait… Are we all involved, or is it just you two." Jessie questioned in horror.

"All of us, and No. Backing. Out." Alex looked everyone around the circle in the eye, as the Latina brought back the refrigerated beers and spirits.

* * *

**A/N: Ah yes, another dreaded cliffhanger… hahaha.**

**Thesa & Tique: You see, I'm a person who keeps their promises, an update each for both of you. Now Thesa, when will I be hearing from you?**


	4. Chapter 4: Boring Game of Truth or Dare

**A/N: Here I thought I'd never update until the end of term. But I just couldn't resist straying away from skl work, and doing a bit of writing. But now I just wish I got my homework/studying finished! Damn it.**

**Juggling h/w, and moving houses is a pain I tell yah.**

**THESA, now that I've updated… It's so your turn… No pressure, coz I probably won't update again, until the end of month. Heh.**

**Big THANKS to every single one of you who review/comment/reply or even mention my fics. Greatly appreciate and love 'em!**

* * *

**Part 4: Boring Game of Truth or Dare**

A few rounds of Uno, and to their disappointment, Katie was actually winning… winning by far actually. Everyone else had had a drink already except for Katie – guess Summer really did jinx herself.

Not sure whether it's a good sign or a bad sign, but everyone seems to have loosen up with a bit of drinking, especially the normally preen and proper Jessie. Currently on their temporary tally sheet, it indicates that Jodie has indeed been losing the most, having up to 6 tallies already, Jessie following close behind with 4.

"Uno!" Katie yelled just a minute second before Marissa yelled.

"Damn it." Marissa sighed, sitting back down again.

"Suck!" the older twin laughed at everyone's attempt at making her lose.

The younger blonde sat next to her, sighed and counted her cards up – 12 cards. She observed all the other hands around the circle, "damn it Katie! Right when I have the most cards," she pouted, mock glaring at the winning girl.

Jessie wasn't much of a drinker and she had already had 2 drinks. She was starting to feel herself get a little tipsy, and the thought of having to go through a round of truth or dare, isn't quite her ideal way of starting her Christmas break.

"Aww poor Jessie," everyone cooed and busted out laughing.

"Quick, somebody do something!" the blonde stated urgently, "it's not just for me you know, Katie hasn't lost a single game yet…" she finished sheepishly.

Jodie stuck down a colour changer, "Red, thank you," she looked over at Katie to see her expression, and was happy with the sullen look she got on.

By the time it rounded the older twin's turn, a small but noticeable smirk hitched at the corners of her mouth. "Thanks Jodie… Couldn't have done it without you," she triumphantly laid down her final red 5.

Jessie's jaw dropped at the last card on the table, then at Katie. Naturally another pout adorned her lips, and she fell back against the couch sighing loudly, covering her eyes with her crossed arm. "You gotta be joking me."

"Sorry Jess, did all I could." Jodie apologised and handed over a beer.

Katie turned with her victory smirk, "drink up now."

"God, why am I here?" the blonde whined as she grabbed the can and began to skull the distasteful beverage. She took a breath half way through; everyone's eyes were on her as she cringed at the bitterness of the beer, before she continued the last half. Once she finished she heavily dropped the can into the cardboard box, along with all the other discarded beer cans.

Marissa clapped joyfully, "alright roomy, get up and walk along the line," she pointed at their temporary 'straight line', which pretty much consisted of some cushions, unopened beer cans, and some other random stuff.

The blonde got up to a wobbly start, she stabled herself a little, shook her head – but then decided it didn't help much, if at all. She prayed to anyone who would be bothered to hear her from above that she would be able to complete the simple task of walking the line.

One step…. two steps… three. 'Okay, so it's not so bad so far…' Four steps, five steps, six steps… Right when Jessie began to wobble a little everyone let out a long, "OoOoOoOh". However, when she managed to stable herself before she toppled over, all the girls sighed out a series of "awwwwws," which in turn caused Jessie to stick her tongue playfully at her new found friends. Taking a deep stable breath, she continued her last few steps in trepidation. Seven steps… eight steps… nine steps… AND… she falls right over onto the girls who were sat next to the line; Jodie, and Alex.

"Damn it…" Jessie sighed out horrifically, still lying on Jodie and Alex's lap.

Jodie looked down at the blonde, "guess we found our first loser!"

Crawling out of the two girl's lap, she continued to craw her way back to her seat, baby-style. Sitting back against the couch, all eyes turned towards her, "yes?" she squeaked.

"Truth or Dare… No backing out." Alex pointed at her.

Jessie gave everyone a glare… "Fuck it, let's just get this over and done with. Shoot." – She's definitely under the influence of alcohol; the blonde was never one into the expletives and vulgar language, but here she is swearing.

"Alright then, who starts first?" Marissa looked around the group, and all fingers pointed at her, "Fine then, I'll start."

"Truth or dare, Jessie?"

The blonde looked at her sceptically, before answering, "Truth."

Marissa thought about it for a while, and decided it would be fun to pick at the rather 'prudish' blonde. "Have you ever been intimate…sexually, with another person?"

Fish was definitely a word that could be used to describe the beautiful blonde at this very point in time. "I… uh… um…" she stuttered.

"No lying!" Marissa wiggled her finger warningly at the girl.

"….Yes…." she barely whispered out, her face now a nice shade of red… very much like strawberries.

"Jessie, Jessie, Jessie… never would've guessed," she said jokingly at her roommate.

"Whatever… next."

Jodie immediately questioned, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're really no fun…" Jodie grumbled.

"Never said I was any…" Jessie grinned back at her.

"I'm sure you'd be if you spent a little time with me…" the Latina flirted, earning her a nice loud smack across the arm from BOTH Alex and Summer.

"Anyways, truth you say…" Jodie rubbed at both sides of her arm, which made her look like she was rubbing her arms to keep warm. "So, would you ever consider getting intimate with another girl? OR…. Have you already?!"

'Great, my bunch of new friends are all about the sex,' Jessie grumbled internally as she blushed an even darker shade of red… resembling something more like cherries now. "I… um… I haven't yet… I mean… GOD!" she let out in a string of frustrated, disjointed words, "I haven't… done 'it' with another girl…. And I've never considered it." – 'So it is a lie! Now I'll just hope and pray they don't notice…'

Everyone was silent for a moment, "LIAR!" Jodie accusingly pointed at her. "You so have thought about it."

"I… er… um, no I haven't…"

"You can't even deny it properly, so please, spare us the time and admit it."

The blonde hung her head, and nodded – but it wasn't good enough for Jodie.

"Say it girl."

"Fine, I have thought about… DATING another girl… BUT! That's just because I haven't met the right guy yet." The blonde tried to defend.

Well that much was true, she has dated a few times, and the guys were all pretty nice and considerate, not to mention good looking. But each time, she felt nothing – not even the slightest bit of 'heart racing' people talk about. So she thought it must be because she hasn't 'done it' with them before… and after that little experience, she regretted it. Not only did she feel disgusted, she didn't even want to see the boy ever again.

"Sure Jessie…" Jodie tormented, she looked sorry for the girl, "You see, when you feel NOTHING for another guy… or many other guys for that matter. Maybe it's because you're looking for something in the WRONG gender, girl."

Alex and Katie both nodded in agreement to the brunette who seemed to care about nothing. Who would've known she could be wise.

"Anyways," snapping everyone out of her little comment, "you lied, now you have to take a dare."

Jessie put on her puppy eyes, and her cute little pout, and looked over at the girl, "dare?"

"Yep dare," she asserted, "I dare you to…" she looked around the room at everyone, before an evil smirk crossed her face. "I dare you, Blondie, to kiss any one of us in here… Anyone of your choice..." but she wasn't finished yet, "for a minute. And I don't mean, just lips touching lips. I mean KISS."

Everyone, eyes bulging out, turned their heads towards the Latina, who as now rolling on her back laughing rather hysterically, probably also because of the alcohol.

Alex rolled her eyes at her friend, 'trust Jodie to think of something like that', she slapped her friend's thigh, "get the hell up."

Calming her laughter, she sat back up and looked at the distraught blonde who sat their still basking in shock. "Well, who's the lucky girl?"

Hanging her head and taking a huge breath, Jessie closed her eyes to meet her doom. Opening her blue eyes once again, she quickly turned her head to the left, and grabbed hold of Katie's face.

No doubt Katie was surprised; it took her a moment to realize that she was being kissed by the girl… the beautiful blonde girl… the beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes and nice silky hair.

'Kiss damn it. Kiss. Nice soft lips… Close your stupid eyes and kiss the girl. Okay Katie, stop talking to yourself and just do whatever it is the girl is doing. RECIPROCATE.'

Once the brunette finally took her own advise and began to finally reciprocate the gesture, her mind still didn't seem to shut off thought, 'wow… lips… really nice soft lips. She smells nice. SHHHH, you're not drunk. Sure I am, I must be drunk, I'm rambling internally to myself instead of enjoying whatever is happening.' Thankfully, she managed to shut her mind up and gain control over her own head again.

Summer kept count of the time, as she was the one facing the clock on the wall, whilst she kept an eye on what was happening, just to satisfy her curiosity.

Everyone looked on in shock and interest at the two girls, who were now kissing as if they've been kissing each other many times before.

It was more surprising for the two girls doing the kissing, especially Jessie. Never would she have thought kissing another girl would be so… normal. No, even better than normal. The two girls were now breathing through their nose, in sync with each other, their mouths meshing nice and fittingly in place with the other. It was all perfectly innate for the two of them. Katie unconsciously began to push the blonde backwards, leaning more into shorter girl – unquestionably getting a little more serious than was required.

Summer quickly looked back at the clock – 2 minutes since. She felt like she was disrupting, but faked a cough anyways. "Ehem…" Everyone turned their heads and Summer stuck up two fingers, indicating it has been two minutes; well everyone turned, except the two kissing.

Everyone smirked, and Marissa silently counted down with her fingers, from three to one. Once the counting down was up, they all faked a cough, alas catching the two's attention. Katie quickly shot off the blonde, sitting back into place and straightening out her clothes. Jessie on the other hand was trying to catch her breath. Both girls' lips were to some extent swollen, Katie just smiled sheepishly at everyone, whereas Jessie just couldn't stop blushing professedly.

"Well, well, well Blondie. Looked as though you wouldn't have minded continuing with that little kissing fest there… You guys should've just gotten it on, right then and there." Jodie teased.

"Oh shut up Jodie," Summer smacked the other girl's arm once again with her back hand.

"Oww… Shit, will you stop doin' that woman!" She rubbed at her arm, sure that she'd be getting a bruise if not two. "I was just sayin' what I saw… what WE ALL saw."

"Anyways, moving on…" Summer ignored the Latina, "Truth or Dare?" she questioned, not that she really cared about truth or dare, she just wanted to eat dinner.

"Truth."

"Did you like kissing Katie?" When she finally realized what just 'slipped' out of her mouth, her eyes went bulging out, then she wrinkled her brows in a frown. "Why did I ask that?" she said aloud to no one in particular, "oh well," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Jessie looked at the petite brunette on her right side, to the girl on her left. She blinked dumbly a few times, and opened her mouth a few more. "Um, uh… Yes."

"Yes what?" Jodie urged on.

Irritated, "Yes, she was a good kisser. Geez, you're an insistent one…"

"No, not really, just felt like pissing you off."

"Okay, stop with the bickering, my turn, Truth or Dare." Alex butted in.

"Truth."

"Yeah, definitely not a little daredevil…." Jodie muttered again, earning her another slap from Summer and Alex. "People! People! Watch it… I'm gonna look like an inflated swollen pig by the end of the day."

"Everyone ignore my friend, she's a little… 'Jodie-like'," Alex informed everyone, not quite sure what adjective she should use on her friend, "So, truth… Um, would you ever kiss Katie again?" The blonde smiled wickedly.

"Alex…" Jessie dragged out, "and here I thought you'd be different…"

"Sorry girl, just had to ask for my friend's sake."

Katie dropped her jaw at her friend, before giving her a menacing look. But an attempt failed, as it was only obvious that she actually wouldn't mind knowing.

"Well… um," she sighed, 'god, how many times have I sighed all night. It's just a big fat load of sighing.' Jessie looked at the brunette, "Maybe."

"Truthfully?" Alex questioned with a one of her shapely eyebrows raised.

"Truthful."

"Okay then, Kat, your turn." Marissa looked at her sister suggestively.

"Can we have dinner after this, I'm starved." Summer blurted out.

The girls gave her a 'what the hell' look and chuckled. "Yea sure… Now Katie…"

Turning fully towards the blonde, Katie questioned, "Truth or Dare?"

Jessie gulped silently, swallowing a lump in her throat as she stared into the eyes of the girl she just kissed. "Uh… Truth."

"…" A long pause, yet no question, "So… do you have brothers and or sisters?"

Everyone groaned dejectedly and gave Katie a mock disgusted look, Jessie just looked at her in surprise. "What?!" she asked innocently… or as innocently as possible.

"Are you seriously joking…? There was your chance to question something in your beautiful little head, and yet you wasted it on, 'Do you have brothers and or sisters?'." Summer stated in one breath, "she must've lost her head. Reality check Katie, you're not a blonde!"

Alex looked at Summer, "Hey, I'm a blonde!" she laughed.

Jessie was smiling gratefully at the girl, "Yes I do have an older brother… and two step sisters, one younger, one older."

"I can't believe this." Marissa shook her head and got up, heading over for the phone to order some dinner.

Everyone else got up one by one, to go get cleaned up, or whatever they needed to do, leaving Katie and Jessie sat together smiling dumbly at each other.


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing More Than Just

**A/N: Well, I'm updating again… YAY! Not. Anyways, hope you guys don't find this too boring.**

* * *

**Part 5: Nothing More Than Just a Bit of Fun?**

"You think that's a good idea?" Alex whispered.

"Sure it is…" Marissa giggled lightly.

"You know they're gonna either be really pissed off or very embarrassed in the morning."

"Yeah well I was kinda aiming for the second one." Marissa laughed again, she may be a little tipsy, but definitely not drunk. "Plus, I'm thinking we may have done them a BIG favour."

Opening the door to her room, she got in flopped down on her bed, face on. She waited for the bed to sink, but nothing happened. So she lazily turned around with a questioning look, "you planning to stand there for the rest of the night?"

Alex gulped a little… just a little. "Yes… I mean no… I was just thinking." The blonde was relieved, 'yep that's what you are doing, thinking… Now calm your self, you're only sleeping, next to a hot girl. It's okay, she looks exactly like Katie, and you two have been in the same bed before. BREATHE.' Timidly, the blonde walked over to the side of the bed and lay down next to the dirty blonde, rather stiffly I might add – which did not go unnoticed by Marissa.

"Uh, did you wanna get a little more comfortable… relax a little?"

"Nah… I'm good, I'm relaxed."

"Okay… If you say so... 'Night."

"Night."

------------------------

'Shit… where the hell am I?' Jessie sat up too quickly, absolutely regretting the movement, 'OW… like, owwww… so not drinking that much ever again.' She rubbed her eyes out a little to clear her vision, noting that her back was aching thanks to the carpeted floor she had fallen asleep on all night. She looked down at what she was using in replacement of a pillow, and realized it was someone's stomach – Not just anyone's stomach, but Katie's stomach. 'Who'd known her stomach would be so nice and comfy… Stupid Jessie, you're think nonsense right now.'

Squinting her eyes, Jessie tried to see the time on the wall, but realized it was far too dark for such a thing, 'guess it's still night time.' Taking another look around the place, she realized everyone else weren't present, only Katie and she were left lying outside in the living room. 'Great friends they are…'

Slowly pushing herself off the flower, using the couch and coffee table as leverage, she stood a little wonky and unstable. She was just about to walk away when she realized that maybe she should wake the dirty blonde up.

Crouching down a little, she whispered, "Katie…" her hand nudging the other girl. "Katie wake up…"

"Hmm?" The girl mumbled, her eyes still shut.

"Get up and go to bed."

Katie reached up and hugged her around the waist, successfully pinning the blonde down underneath her, "love you too Rissa…" she grumbled, as she got her head pillowed more comfortably on the younger girl's abdomen.

Jessie's face flushed a bright red, though no one saw. 'What on earth is she doing?!' She began to panic a little, though not quite understanding why, all she knew is her heart rate was far from normal. 'Okay, calm down. Just try and wake her up again? Awww, but she looks so cute all asleep… though on me.' Defeated, and tired, Jessie pulled a blanket off the couch and covered Katie up; she herself lay back against the couch, and continued to doze off.

------------------------

"Hmmm…" Summer snuggled further into her 'pillow', shifting until she found her 'spot'.

"Ugh." Jodie pushed the heavy object off her chest and down to her stomach.

After getting totally wasted last night, Jodie and Summer somehow stumbled their way into a bedroom. Though they first were lying horizontally across the bed, arms and legs dangling off the side, but in the process of the night, they moved themselves vertically on to the bed. Now, Summer had her head pillowed on Jodie's abdomen, sleeping soundly still. Jodie on the hand was practically sprawled right across the bed, one arm in Summer's hair, the other stretched out far onto the unoccupied side. Her legs were also spread right along the bed, leaving only the corner for Summer's petite body, curled up against her.

Wonder what they'd be thinking when they wake up…

------------------------

As morning came along, the sun shone through the open blinds of the apartment and into the living room. Jessie, always the light sleeper she is, woke up first to an aching back and neck, and a still sleeping dirty blonde right up against her abdomen still, holding tightly around her waist.

She sat there, entranced by the beauty in front of her. 'Nothing more, just admiring her beauty,' she kept telling herself. The blonde was fighting the urge to brush some of the hair off the other girl's face, but thought it rather inappropriate.

Seeing the other girl begin to stir, Jessie quickly pretended to fall back asleep again, for some reason feeling a little guilty for doing nothing.

'Ow.' Katie squinted her eyes, her body considerably numb and stiff, 'not a good place to sleep… definitely not.' She opened her eyes more fully to the sun, then turned to see that she had been sleeping on a certain blonde all night, and that blonde was not her best friend.

'Oh my god… please tell me she didn't notice me sleeping on her for the whole night.' The girl began to blush profusely.

Just as she was about to have a freak out, the blonde 'woke up'. Stretching her arms, allowing her sweater to ride up a little to reveal her well toned abdomen. "Morning," she smiled sleepily, her crystal blue eyes shining under the sun.

"Morning…" Katie whispered, her attention completely captured by those blue eyes. "Uhm… uhh…" she was still staring at those eyes.

Jessie smiled at Katie's lack of coherency, "so, you want to go back to sleep… maybe on a bed this time?"

Cue, another blush. "Uhum, yeah. Sure."

They both got up, their bodies cracking slightly, and dragged their way to Jessie's room. To their surprise, two brunettes laid sprawled on the bed, in a not so 'friendly' manner. 'Guess we weren't the only ones,' they both thought.

"Um, let's leave them…" Jessie backed out of the room, and closed the door.

Katie walked over to Marissa's room and opened it. Alex laid on the bed, one arm behind her head, the other around her sister's back. Her sister on the other hand was lying practically on top of the blonde, leaving the other half of the queen sized bed unoccupied.

"Uh… okay…" Katie backed right out of the room, not wanting to intrude or anything.

"What?" Jessie asked curiously, looking over the taller girl's shoulder and into the room, "Oh…"

"Well then… let's make breakfast…" Katie closed the door.

"Yeah… let's. I'll go get cleaned up first." Jessie walked towards the bathroom.

"Yeah… okay. I'll get… the… food… ready." She stuttered.

"Okay…" Jessie chuckled a little at their awkwardness before closing the door behind her; she looked herself in the mirror, and shaking her head lightly and laughing.

'God damn it Katie… could you be any lamer?' The girl continued to berate herself as she grabbed some eggs out of the refrigerator. 'Stupid… stupid…' She mindlessly began to flip some eggs and was continuing to place them on plates, her brain drifting off to those captivating blue eyes, and cute smile.

"Hey, you've started without me…" Jessie came up from behind.

"Huh." Katie jolted back to reality, causing her to stupidly stick her hand onto the frying pan. "OW!"

"Are you okay?" The blonde quickly rushed to her side, turning off the stove.

"No?" the girl mumbled in a childlike voice, scrutinizing her hand, a prominent red mark was beginning to show – she stuck it in her mouth.

Jessie chuckled, "here, let me have a look," she grabbed the other girl's hand from her mouth, inspecting it. "Are you always this clumsy?"

"Yes… No… I don't know…" Katie replied quickly, looking at nothing in particular, just not at her hand… which was inside the blonde's. "I mean… I don't normally hurt myself… often anyways. It just happens sometimes… you know what they say, 'accidents happen'."

Sighing internally, 'will you just shut your stupid mouth? You're turning into a babbling idiot… Last night was nothing… juts a game – don't look too far into it Katie. She's probably forgotten all about it by now.'

Little did she know, Jessie found her little bouts of incoherent ramble rather adorable. Before the dirty blonde registered much of what had happened, Jessie had bandaged her up and sat her onto the dinning table – watching the blonde bustle around in the kitchen.

"Katie? Are you sure you're alright, you seem rather quiet today." The blonde placed a few plates on the table, she, herself taking a seat across from the other girl.

"Me? I'm great… as fine as can be." – 'Yup Katie, you're an idiot.'

"Okay…"

------------------------

'Food…' The smell of bacon and eggs wafted into Jodie's senses triggering her to wake. "So tired…" she yawned, 'but food.' Absentmindedly, she began to sit up, but then felt something fall onto her lap.

"Huh…?" Summer squinted her eyes, turning more fully onto her back. "Where am I?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

"You're on my lap."

Summer promptly bolted up right into a sitting position, and apologised, "Sorry."

"Its okay princess… didn't feel a thing all night anyways."

"All night?!" she squeaked.

"Yeah… I believe so." Jodie replied nonchalantly, she then jumped off the bed, ready to head out of the room for breakfast. "You coming?"

"What??" Noticing the other girl point to the door, "yeah, in a minute."

"Alright, but don't blame me if I eat all your food."

------------------------

"Jodie, what on earth are you doing sleeping on me…" The blonde grumbled, "Jodie?" She peered downwards, 'Not Jodie… Marissa.' Alex literally pounced away… and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What on earth?" a very sleepy Marissa looked up from the bed, noticing her pillow had disappeared suddenly. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Um uh… No reason… Just… I like it down here," she cringed at her ridiculous answer.

"Right…" she stretched her long limbs across the bed, before abruptly sitting up. "I'm gonna go clean up," she said, standing up stretching for the second time, revealing her nice and flat stomach. "You can uh… sit there and continue liking that little spot down there," she chuckled before walking out.

'Smooth one Kelly… Smooth.'

------------------------

"Good morning girls, guess I'm right on time for breakfast…" Jodie practically bounced right up to the dinning table and took a seat next to Katie. Taking a bite out of her toast, "hmm, Katie, what's up with your hand."

The girl blushed, and Jessie just began to giggle lightly, "she somehow stuck her hand onto the pan… I dunno, I probably scared her when I began to speak to her."

"You probably did… that or the fact that her mind was off thinking of…Ow."

Katie had elbowed the shorter girl in the side to stop her from finishing, knowing Jodie; it would've been something of the norm. "I guess I was just tired."

"OooH. Tired, and I wonder why?" Jodie grinned mischievously, purposely teasing the two girls, whom began to blush.

"Why what?" Summer came out, and took a seat next to Jessie.

"Nothing, Katie just said she was 'tired' is all." Jodie laughed.

Katie caught her sister walking into the bathroom, "Hey Riss, where's Al?"

"She's apparently liking my floor very much right now, so will be staying there for a little while," she shrugged and walked into the bathroom, leaving some confused faces around the table.

"So, have a good sleep you guys?" Summer questioned politely.

"Painful, but good." Jessie answered.

"Painful eh?" Jodie winked, earning her a glare from Katie and Summer, and Jessie to choke on her juice.

"We were sleeping on the floor," the blonde clarified.

"We, eh?" The Latina hinted playfully again.

"Will you please stop with your little sexual innuendos." Katie sighed in frustration.

"Fine, fine… Looked like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed… Or should I say, on the wrong person!" She laughed, earning her another elbow to the rib, "Ugh. Okay, I'll stop. Yeesh."

"Last night was nothing more that just a bit of fun alright, nothing more, so will you please stop with your little suggestions." The tall dirty blonde exclaimed a little irritated, though truthfully not meaning what she said… or at least she hoped what she said wasn't true.

'So I guess she feels that it was just a bit of fun… nothing more.' The blonde thought, avoiding eye contact with the girl opposite her, 'why are you sad anyways, it was obviously just a game, Jessie.'

"Hey, hey, hey… I didn't make any suggestions about last night, now that you've brought it up, should I have?" Jodie answered defensively.

"I… uh… No."

"What's up?" Marissa came out and took a seat next to Summer, picking up a cup of orange juice.

"Nothing's up." Katie answered quickly.

Marissa quirked her left brow, knowing full well something's up, but decided to let it slip, 'I'll ask her later…'

"Breakfast?" Jodie asked the blonde walking out of the bedroom, her mouth half full.

"No, no. I'm alright, I don't do breakfast." Alex declined walking towards the bathroom, "Morning everyone."

"Morning."

"So… we doing anything later?" Jodie asked.

* * *

**A/N: Comments, constructive criticism, advises?**


	6. Chapter 6: But I Thought

**A/N: The shortest update for this fic… yet. I'm sorry, it probably doesn't even make much sense, and it jumps around a lot… But I was sleepy when I wrote this. I had a barbeque over at my relatives last night, and my cousins are coming to visit for a week from today… so I had to rush to finish last night, or else I'd never get the time to…**

**Anyways, a messy update… hope you guys understand.**

* * *

**Part 6: But I thought… **

Alex had checked out of the hotel after being invited to stay at the apartment by Marissa… though beds were lacking at the place, but it was 'cosy'. At least now, she didn't have to catch a taxi to and from, however, on her last night at the hotel, she did invite everyone to stay over in her ensuite. They literally wrecked havoc, the room ended up looking somewhere between a tornado had hit it, and bomb exploded in it – it's safe to assume that the cleaners were none too please to 'remake' her room.

Jodie was also staying over at the apartment, though she had her own dorm to stay at, but she decided that staying over was so much more fun. Summer decided that winter with a bunch of girls was going to be way more exciting than going back to face her father and the 'step monster number x'. So on her second day of stay, she called down to inform her dad of her decisions.

Now that the apartment has basically reached its limit of human capacity; with six people and two bedrooms and only ONE BATHROOM, it got a bit messy, but they were working a timetable… of sorts. The group decided that they should take turns sleeping in the rooms, and on the couch; two per bed, and two out on the couches.

First night of this routine, Katie slept with Marissa, and Jessie with Alex, leaving Jodie and Summer to the couches. That night was… quite the night of revelation for the four girls in the bedrooms, as for Jodie and Summer… they were flat out sleeping within seconds for anything to even be discussed. Marissa and Katie shared some stories at first – doing the basic sisterly bonding, but the bonding rose to a whole new level when they got each other to admit to their latest crush… only just a few steps away. The two blondes talked about pretty much everything, and nothing… but that somehow also turned into a big confession festivity.

Second night of the routine, Jodie slept with Alex, Summer with Marissa, leaving Jessie and Katie out on the couches. Friendly bonding occurred in the bedrooms that night, with a whole lot of teasing from Jodie and Summer – poor Alex and Marissa. The two out in the living room, was a whole other story. It was friendly, nonetheless, but awkward… very uncomfortable silence occurred often.

--------------------

Third night? Tonight… After a big long day of shopping, sight seeing, biking down the Golden Gate Bridge with those funky rentals with the two bike riders and a whole lot of seats, the girls came back tired and slightly sore.

But in the process of bike riding, there were a few things to laugh about… just a few.

--------------------

"Are you joking, we're gonna be riding around on that?!" Summer pointed at the 'thing'.

Everyone took a look at it, shrugged, Jodie was first to speak, "What's wrong with riding that?"

"Its… never mind." Summer crossed her arm.

Katie leaned into Jessie's ear and whispered, "Tantrums… it's a Summer thing – that along with the rage black outs." Jessie nods, and smiles.

A moment of arrangements and seating decisions, they began their little trip around. Sadly for them, they did not realize how exhausting it would be to ride that thing with only two people, and four other passengers.

Trying to gain control was also another problem, as the first pair nearly ran them into a few pedestrians on the same track due to the fact that they both had trouble slowing the whole thing down. They scarcely missed those poor pedestrians, who were already fleeing for their life, and hit one of those random poles.

Summer and Marissa who was sitting at the very back fell off. Jodie and Jessie on the other hand were both drinking slurpies, and the impact of the little crash sent them flying forward and into the backs of Alex and Katie – it was disastrous and somewhat… sticky and freezing. It was safe to assume that the rosy cheeks were not from the strenuous exercise… but of some other… emotion.

--------------------

Now, back to tonight's arrangement, which are as follows: Jodie and Summer, Katie and Jessie, finally Alex and Marissa out on the couches.

"Oh my god, I'm so sore!" Summer whined, rubbing her thighs, "Whoever suggested bike riding was crazy I tell you."

"Summer, you'd think that it would be easy for you considering you're able to shop 24/7 no complaints," Katie teased, "And stop complaining, you didn't get slurpie poured down your back." Jodie and Jessie both smirked, really, it wasn't their fault, and they were sad for a moment… for losing their brand new cup of slurpie.

"Whatever Katie, shopping takes exercising to a whole new level. As for the whole slurpie thing? I believe it's yours and Alex's fault for running us into a pole!"

"A whole new level? Like what? Shopping: the exercise all stores promote for, spending money will always be welcomed?" Katie dismissed Summer's other comment.

"No, it's more like, shopping: the full body exercise, and makes such a boring and painful task enjoyable."

"Coop! I swear your sister is doing this on purpose!"

"What's she doing?" Marissa questioned innocently, not wanting to get in between her sister and her best friend's everyday banters.

"There, there princess, you've got to chill out." Jodie laughed.

Summer glared at the girl, "you have so got to stop calling me that! I'm not a princess!"

"Oh c'mon girl, you talk to a pinkish plastic pony. You've got matching suitcases… and note, I said SUITCASES not suitcase," cue slap on Jodie's arm, "Ow…"

"That's me letting what you said slide, I don't wanna go rage black out on you, but if I do, don't say I didn't warn you." The petit brunette pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and lying back against the couch.

"Aww… she's so cute…" Jodie cooed in a baby like voice, "ain't she cute?" She directed the question over to Jessie's general direction.

Jessie raised her left brow at the other two, "Yeah… right," she turned her attention back over to the TV.

Alex strolled out into the living room, still towelling dry her hair. "Next."

"Yes! My turn." Katie quickly hopped off the couch and into the bathroom with a new set of clothes.

The night carried on until everyone got to shower, and by the time everyone was prepared for bed, it was already 2am. Some were exhausted, and some were still lying awake.

--------------------

Lying there, both on their backs, they continues to breathe calmly, blinking every now and then at nothing but the dark ceiling.

"Jessie, you awake?" Katie whispered into the darkness.

"Uh huh," the blonde whispered back.

"Can we um… talk?" – 'Gosh Kathryn, can you get any brighter?!'

"Yeah… sure. What about?" Jessie turned so that she was now facing the other girl, though they couldn't actually see each other's face, but you could vaguely make out certain things.

"I dunno… Let's talk about… what made things so awkward… between us that is."

'So she did notice.' – "Okay."

"Well…" Katie began, not really knowing where to start exactly.

They both laughed lightly, thinking in unison, 'well that's a start'.

"The kiss…" Katie suddenly blurted out.

"Right, that." Jessie said, knowing precisely what the other girl was referring to, she took a deep internal breath, "Look, like you said it was just a game right? I mean, nothing more, so yeah. It meant nothing, just a dare, and it's like totally over… though I admit that it was an awesome kiss, but I mean. Nothing more than just a game right? Right."

Katie's eyes widened at the little ramble the blonde just let out in one breath. She had caught every word of it, even the bit where she said it was an 'awesome kiss'.

"So you think it was an awesome kiss?"

"What?"

"You said, you thought it was an awesome kiss."

"Oh. I did?" Jessie tried to pretend she had no clue what Katie was saying, sighing in defeat, "Yes…"

"Cool. It was an awesome kiss."

"Was that a statement or a question?"

"Statement."

They both smiled, 'maybe it's not just a game after all'.

--------------------

Jodie and Summer were lying on the bed, both thinking the other was asleep. It was only in the darkness of the night did their 'other part' come to life. Jodie was always known for not being able to withhold her part of any relationship. After dating Alex, they both came to a common understanding, and Jodie never did relationships ever again. But right now, she was feeling an overwhelming urge to cuddle… up to none other than the girl currently 'sleeping' beside her.

However, one thing was keeping her from outright pulling the other girl into her arms, and that is, she didn't want to get rejected. From the few days she's been with her, she could tell Summer was damn straight… straight as a ruler. So she was now waiting in the night… waiting for the other girl to fully sleep so she could just cuddle.

Summer, on the other hand, was finally admitting to herself that she kinda misses sleeping on Jodie – like the first night… not of the sleeping routine, but the first night they met.

After an hour of lying awake, Jodie as confident the other has fallen asleep. She sleepily turned on her sides and wrapped an arm around the midsection of the other girl. 'See… Brilliant Jodie, if she hits you, you can say you were sleeping…'

Summer of course was still wide awake, but maybe she wasn't because she smiled to the gesture. She herself contributed to this snuggling by leaning further back into the other. Both brunettes fell asleep, one in the other's arm…

--------------------

Alex and Marissa? Well they were snoring already… It seemed to be a thing – you sleep on the couch, there's not going to be any pillow talk at night. Well, that seems to be the case for the past two nights, and including tonight is the third night.

--------------------

However, though those who occupy the couch sleep earliest, they also wake up the earliest. Marissa was first to wake, and she silently stayed lying on her couch peering over to the adjacent couch where the blonde was curled up still sleeping. 'She looks peaceful…' Noticing the lack of make up, 'she should wear less make up…'

Alex began to stir as she felt someone boring their eyes into her. Marissa quickly closed her eyes again, and pretended to be sleeping. Rubbing her eyes, and stretching a little, the blonde looked over to her fellow couch buddy to check to see if she was awake or not. 'Guess it was just my imagination…' she shrugged off, her eyes still not leaving the other girl. Alex sits up properly and looks at the 'still sleeping girl', the longer she stared at the other girl, the more she difference she can tell between Marissa and Katie, 'they don't look the same when they sleep… but how?'

Marissa opened her eyes, "You know you can stop staring at me…" she laughed.

Alex jolted backwards, her eyes opened wider, her mouth hanging in shock. "You were awake?"

"Kinda…"

"So you were staring at me… Guess that just makes us even then." The blonde smirked.

"If you say so…"


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas and all

**A/N: Silence engulfs me, and I'm left with nothing but peace… ****_(takes a look around)_ So! Now that I've lost all my readers… Hello? _(Crickets)_ Yup, it confirms my suspicions… I'm all alone. Forgive me! _(puppy dog eyes)_ Please?**

**I really hadn't meant for my update to take… 2 months… but life has been really hectic, and intense… grr. I did update two other fics though! _(Dodges some hazardous objects)_ I really am sorry for all my lateness… Don't hurt me!**

**By the way, I have totally lost track of my timeline… so I really had no idea where I was actually up to – date-wise, when I wrote this update… so I decided that it was just Christmas. Not to mention I can't remember whether I said when they were leaving… Heh.**

**Anyways, enough of my silliness… as I present to you… 'their' silliness. _(Sigh)_**

* * *

**Part 7: Christmas… and all the Goodness that Follows**

Sometimes, it's those hidden feelings that really get people to the point of boiling anger… not anger towards the person they fear of telling their true feelings to, but anger towards themselves. So, this fairytale the six of them have been living through in the past few days seems to be crumbling as their holiday's coming to an end, and they're reaching the moment of a crude awakening. Life… real life simply wasn't just as uncomplicated as spending every waking moment with the person whom you seemingly have a crush on. No. Once their time together is up, they all would have to go back to their respective lives, their respective families, friends, cities and even state.

Nevertheless, the six of them shall enjoy what little time they had left, none verbally expressing the fact that this holiday is coming to an end in a matter of days. Celebration was in order anyways, it wasn't really the most suitable time talking about departure when Christmas was tomorrow? Was it? No… arrangement of presents was in order instead…

The previous night, they realised what minimal time they had left before Christmas day loomed before them. Therefore, the ever so smart Jessie, to save time and money, she suggested doing it the 'old fashioned' way – by drawing a KK (Kris Kringle) out of a hat, and whoever's name you get is the person you're buying a present for. Since they'd all been so caught with all the disasters, and hilarious situations in the past few days to have forgotten about Christmas… they simply just had to alter some of the KK rules. Instead of dropping clues everyday so to guess who your KK was, they decided that the KK would list 3 clues on the present, and they'd all wrap their presents with the same wrapping paper. On the day of opening your presents, they'd all guess who their KK was.

--------------------

"What? So we're going to buy presents for everyone in a day's time?" Jodie questioned incredulously.

"No… we won't have that time, and it would be way too rushed for the presents to even be meaningful." Summer retorted.

"Um… I have a suggestion?" Jessie offered. Everyone turned their heads together, giving their full attention to the shy blonde, "Well, though this may sound rather childish, but I'm thinking… we can do something like a Kris Kringle thing…"

Silence filled the room, as everyone was deep in thought over the suggestion.

"It's okay if you guys don…" Jessie began to say.

Katie cuts her off, "Would Kris Kringle be that thing where you draw a person's name out of a hat, and that'd be the person you're buying a present for?"

Jessie looked at her quizzically, "Uh… yeah… that's the game. Haven't you played it before?"

"No, not really." Katie admitted, and she looked over to her sister.

Marissa shook her head also, indicating she hasn't either.

"I think I've heard of it before…" Summer blurted out, her brows still knitted in thought.

"Well, then, to those who have played it, and to those who hasn't, I don't see a better way to do this. So KK it is!" Alex announced.

"Great… but um one slight adjustment to the rules," Jessie added.

"Hmm?"

"Well, uh, for this KK thing, initially the KK is meant to give out clues, and the receiver is meant to guess who their KKs are… not that they get any bonus presents or anything…"

"…I see… there's no time for that." Katie finished for the blonde.

"Yeah…" Jessie nodded.

"…So… we can just place a few clues on our presents, and we'll just guess on the day." Jodie suggested, (A/N: OMG, it's actually a logical suggestion! Lol.)

"Well then, now that that's all settled, tomorrow's definitely for shopping!" Summer squealed in excitement… to no one's surprise, as they all knew the petit brunette's… 'love' for shopping.

--------------------

Today, was the day they've allocated to shop for the presents. Starting off the day with random bits and pieces of… not so healthy breakfast, they all headed out on their separate ways to find their 'perfect' present. They all must admit, however childish this game was, they were all secretly excited to see what presents they were to receive, and who their mysterious KKs were.

The day was coming to an end, they all brought their unanimously decided wrapping paper to their own secluded corners of the tiny apartment, and some of the girls even went out of their way, not without the weirdness, wrapped their presents at a café nearby.

Returning home, and secretly finding their own moment, making sure, and triple checking that no one was looking, one by one the placed their presents under the miniscule, table fitting Christmas tree, which was decorated by little ornaments. It was a rather bizarre sight, as the tiny tree was literally half the size of its presents – it was quite safe to say that the tree was nothing but a star when put up against the presents… because that was all you were able to see… the lone star at the tip of the tree. However, it was a tree nonetheless, never minding its plastic material.

--------------------

FINALLY gathering around downstairs, just outside the apartment building, all coated and robed up, making sure they were warm against the cold winter breeze of San Francisco, the girls finally got ready to go for a nice Christmas Eve feast. Being the most organised of the group, Jessie was lucky enough to have booked a table for them a few days ago, knowing it would have been full if she had done it any later.

--------------------

"Marissa!" Katie yelled.

"What?!" Marissa turned to her sister, confusion plastered all over her face.

"Please tell me you're not gonna walk out of here dressed like that…" the older of the two pointed.

"Like what?" the younger one peered down at her attire, and then returning her twin with the identical questioning look.

"It's freezing outside, yet you're only wearing… nothing?" the over protective twin answered in frustration.

The rest of the gang just stood their, staring at the cute display between the twins, all laughing internally; who would have thought Katie to be so over protective over her sister…

"FYI Kat, I am wearing clothes… just not coated up to look like a bear!"

"Are you trying to hint at the fact that I look like a bear?" Katie questioned, without give time for Marissa to respond, she continued, "but that's beside the fact, I'd much rather look like a bear and be all warm rather than dress in nothing and come home sick. I mean, you might as well be walking out of this place in a bikini!"

"Oh please! A bikini? Over exaggerating a little much? I'm wearing a skirt, a shirt, and a jacket… what more do you want?"

"Uh, correction! You're wearing a mini-skirt that barely covers up anything, you're not wearing a shirt, you're wearing a singlet, and lastly… sure that's a jacket, a jacket that leaves your whole midsection open to all cold breeze."

"Summer! Say something!" Marissa pulled her friend's arm for help.

Summer laughed, and pulled her arm away from her friend, "Sorry Coop… I'm not gonna get in the line of fire."

"Oh my god… how could you back her up! Have you mistaken us? I'm your best friend…" Marissa mocked a pout.

Alex decided to end this rather animated argument, "Sorry to cut this cute display short, but c'mon, I'll come and help you grab something more… 'appropriate'." She took hold of Marissa's arm, and gently led her towards the bedroom, she turned around to look at her roommate, "Happy now?" she questioned jokingly.

"Very," Katie replied with a satisfied smirk.

Sighing in absolute defeat, "Fine…" Marissa mumbled, being dragged into her own bedroom.

"Thank god… I'm sure my stomach wasn't gonna cope well if it continued!" Jodie let out playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… you're always hungry." Summer mumbled.

Jodie grinned wickedly, "Hey, food is just one of my necessities… other being s…"

"Yup… that's good enough, seriously don't need to hear you going into details about what your necessities are right before dinner. Knowing you, who knows what chaotic things would come out…"

A mischievous grin plastered itself on Jodie's face, "I was gonna say s…leep. But thanks to your pretty little head there, I must say, sex is quite crucial to my survival too."

Jessie remained silent during the whole quarrel that has taken place, shaking her head lightly at her friends… time was just never dull around them.

--------------------

"God I'm bloated!" Jodie called out into the night, rubbing her tummy as the six of them opted to walk home from their overly large feast - their beauty was to be blamed.

They were sure that they didn't order at least ten percent of the food that sat on their table…

--------------------

Katie pressed herself closer to the centre of the table, and whispered, "Psst, who ordered that salad? I thought we all agreed on 3 salads!"

Everyone turned their accusing gaze towards Jodie, "It wasn't me…" she then fell back against her chair and mumbled some incoherent words, arms crossed.

"Excuse me, sorry," Marissa waved to one of the waiters, "I think we only ordered 3 salads, perhaps you guys gave us one too many?"

The young waiter, who looked around 18 took a look at his notepad before replying to Marissa, "no mistake made, it's on the house."

"Oh, well okay… would you please thank whoever is so kind," she smiled politely, not knowing what effect it had on the boy.

"No, no… it's our… uh please… I meant pleasure." He stammered, before wandering away.

"Well, I guess we got one extra salad." Alex shrugged.

Not so long later, an extra plate of chicken wings was placed on their table.

"Did anyone order one too many again?" Alex questioned at the extra plate of steaming chicken wings.

Everyone shook their heads no, and this time Alex called for another waiter, "Excuse me, would this possibly be another mistake?"

The boy looked at his notepad also, before replying, "No, it's on the house…"

"Also?"

"Yes."

"Wow… uh, thanks."

"Welcome. Do enjoy your meals ladies," the waiter took a bow and walked away.

"Hmm, guess it's like a Christmas special or something," Summer shrugged.

"More food!" Jodie let out quietly, her eyes glazed over at the sight of those assorted wings – practically drooling

For the rest of the night, each course of their meal seemingly came with one too many dishes, not that they were complaining – free food for Jodie, means less money spent on her stomach. Little did they know, many other customers who sat around them mumbled their dissatisfaction at the fact that these girls were getting 'extra', and yet their plates looked half full.

--------------------

"I wonder why…" Alex and Katie snickered behind Jodie's back.

The said brunette turned around and began walking backwards, "hey, I just didn't want to waste food. Think about all those poor children out there who get no food to eat!"

"Uh huh…" Summer chuckled.

Jessie's eyes suddenly bulged, her arms waved around in the air, her mouth was about to open to say something… but it was too late. A loud gong kind of sound resonated off the pole of the street sign, as Jodie had walked backwards into it – head first.

"OW!!!"

"Sorry…" Jessie smiled sheepishly, "I tried to tell you, but… you walked into the pole before I could get it out."

Katie patted Jessie on the shoulder, "there, there… don't get too guilt-ridden over it, we know you tried."

After a whole load of profanities later, Jodie continued to walk with her hands pressed tightly behind her head. Summer, taking pity on the girl helped her rub her head from behind… though it was a rather difficult task; walking and trying to keep the other girl's head still enough for her to rub it.

Arriving back to the apartment, Jodie quickly found an icepack to place on her head… on one hand hoping she doesn't get brain-freeze, and the other hoping she doesn't have a gianormous hill on her head tomorrow. Flinging herself onto the couch, she laid their on her stomach, ice pack on her head, and her head lying on her unoccupied arm.

"What time is it?" Jodie questioned from the couch, her voice muffled having half her face buried in her arm. Receiving no response, "hello? Anyone?" She took a look around without physically moving her head. 'God and they all leave me alone to dwell in my pain…'

"It's nearly 11." A familiar voice replied.

Jodie tried to look at the person speaking to her, but she was obviously situated outside her peripheral vision. "Thanks."

The said girl finally walked over, and knelt down beside the sofa. "Here lemme have a look at it," she tried to pry that arm off, that hung loosely over her head. "It's probably nothing… look on the bright side, at least you don't need to get stitches."

Grunting in disbelief, "Am I meant to feel any better?"

"Hey, was just trying to help you…"

"Sorry… My head just hurts…"

"Here," the girl held her head, and began to comfortably massage that sore spot, "feeling any better?"

As much as the pressure hurt, it did feel better, "yeah…"

"Good." The girl stood up.

"Wait! You're just gonna walk off?" Jodie seized the other girl's wrist.

"You didn't think I was gonna kneel here and massage your head for you right?"

Sighing, she released the wrist in her hand, and allowed the other girl to go. When she thought the other girl may have walked away, she once again felt those soft hands on her head again, smiling to herself, she closed her eyes, content.

"Thanks Summer…" she mumbled.

--------------------

"No way!"

"C'mon! It's gonna work…"

"Hell no, I'm not joining in one of these crazy ideas of yours. It's gonna be like 'Parent Trap' gone wrong."

"Please? Katie? Kate? Kat?" Marissa tugged at her sisters arm, she herself was sitting at the foot of her bed, and her sister stood before her.

"No."

"Oh c'mon Katie, you can't seriously deny the fact that you're actually dying to know what Jessie thinks of you…" A moment of silence, and Marissa knew she made a point, "See!"

"No." Katie stated, she knew her resistance was slowly dwindling into nothing, but her sister was not the only stubborn one in the room right now.

"Please, it's not like anyone would possibly notice. Remember? We're identical."

"No, even if the people around us didn't notice, what if we were to attend class? We wouldn't have the slightest clue where our classes were on the campus, not to mention the assignments and homework we'd have to do."

"Okay, so we can work out the location of our classes with a map… as for the homework and assignments, we can voice record each other's lectures, we can easily take notes, and send it to each other over the internet. I'll do my own work, you do yours, and we'll hand it in."

"Do you seriously have any idea how wrong this could possibly turn out?"

"Possibly very wrong, but it'll be fun! And if nothing went wrong, then it'll all be totally worth it." Marissa continued to tug at that arm incessantly. "Katie… Katie… Please?"

"Fine…" Pulling her arm away, "now will you please stop this arm tugging… it's ticking me off."

Marissa squealed and jumped up to hug her sister, nearly tossing both of them onto the floor. "This is gonna be great!"

'What have I gotten myself into?'

--------------------

"IT'S NEARLY TIME FOR PRESENTS!" Katie called out, as they all began to pile outside the living room again.

They all sat around the couch, or on the couch watching the news, as they saw people gather around different locations, ready to count down to Christmas day. Whilst waiting, they mingled a little; yet the normally quite talkative Jodie remained silent, laying there taking pleasure in enjoying the treatment her head was getting.

"10… 9…" the countdown was heard from the television, and they girls began to countdown along with it. "7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Merry Christmas!"

They all grabbed the person closest to them, and pulled them into a bone breaking hug; Katie grabbed Jessie, Marissa grabbed Alex as they were both standing in the kitchen and… Jodie snuck an arm around Summer's midsection and pulled her into the couch, causing the shorter girl to practically fall on top of her.

After all the hugging, and near kissing was over, Alex and Marissa grabbed the presents off the dinner table, and placed it on the coffee table. Taking a look at the cards attached, they began to hand out each of the presents. Once everyone retrieved their presents, they all took a seat in a circular formation, ready to open those gifts to reveal their surprises.

"I'm first!" Katie raised her hand up in excitement. She looked at her card, and read the clues silently, "I'm guessing it's…" she paused, as if it was really hard to think who could have possibly wrote it, "Riss." She turned to her sister, "is it?"

"Can't tell you now, guess you'll have to wait to after we've all guessed."

Sighing in frustration, "Fine, but I do get to open my present right?" Without waiting for an answer, she tore the wrapping to reveal a Forever Friends teddy bear, the bear itself wearing a bracelet. "Oh my god! Thank you… whoever this person is…" Quickly removing the bracelet, she placed it on her own wrist.

"Well, now that Katie's got her turn, I'm going!" Marissa announced, she too read her clues silently, and guessed, "Jessie." Without looking for affirmation, she tore her wrapper, and in it revealed a packet of nicotine patch, and also a box which contained a simple yet not too plain necklace. "Okay, these two combinations are rather strange… but hey, I get the message, and I absolutely love the necklace!"

"Alright, my turn," Alex read her card, and quickly made a guess, "I seriously reckon Jessie."

"Well, aren't I the popular one." Jessie smiled, not once giving away any hints.

Peeling her present, it revealed a brand new phone, and a message that read 'Quit dropping your phone this time!' Alex chuckled at the message, "Thanks for the new phone!" she quickly took her old and tattered one out to replace the sim cards.

"My turn!" Summer squealed, finally removing her hand away from Jodie's head, "Are you serious?" she mumbled after reading the clue, "I'm guessing…" she looked around, "Katie." Quickly peeling opening her present, first to fall out of the messily wrapped gift was a complete box set of DVDs, and then next that fell out was a smaller box, inside contained a watch. "Wow…" Summer took a look at the watch, "nice taste! And how on earth did you know I wanted this DVD box set, but never came around to getting it?" No one gave her any gesture… so to make sure not to blow their cover already. "Fine."

"Jodie, you should open your present before you literally do fall asleep." Summer nudged the half asleep girl.

She grunted and pulled the card close to her face so she could read it, "Head… hurts… don't know… Marissa?" she grudgingly ripped the wrapper and saw a brand new pair of sunglasses was revealed. "thanks… I'll definitely make use of these… especially after my hangovers, especially now that I could look fashionably hot whilst being physically and mentally dead."

Everyone laughed at Jodie's lazy joke. Last but not least, it was Jessie's turn to open her present. "She looked at the card, and randomly guessed Summer." However, what was inside the present really made her think otherwise – a pair of black laced lingerie. Her face immediately grew to a new shade of red as she saw those lacy articles, she quietly mumbled a thank you, and was surprised to see that the person actually got her sizes right.

**A/N: (_Berates self)_ Bad bobo, very bad… Haha. Well, the KKs will be revealed next time… I'm too tired to think any further. It's already 4am. ****Hope I didn't disappoint! **

**Once again: reviews, comments, hate letters, all welcome!**

**PPS! I WILL update all my other fics... sometime soon-ish.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Answers Revealed

A/N: Hello everybody! Turned out that I actually had full on week last week thanks to the CNY festivities and didn't actually end up writing until just today, so here's my update since god knows when.

For those who voted for this story, well congratulations, I think this story won by a vote or two, and to those who didn't get the story they wanted, hope you're not too unhappy about this. But I'm gratefully for your voting, and it's a revelation to see which fic is more popular. (THANKS to: tessa Concepcion, Sophia Dumbledore, jrock873, shyechick, thesa, keennesita, breanna, Ellen Bognalbal, Fab, May Loo.. sorry if i missed any1)

Anyways, thanks for coping with my lack of updates everyone! You guys are the best! So here's my latest update of Sharing the Life – hope my writing hasn't gone rusty… and I'll continue to try thinking up new ideas for my other fics, and will definitely try to hold back on writing my two new fics… heh.

PS: Just a slight mistake in there (realised after i posted), but i really can't be bothered changing it... it doesnt actually affect the general story.. kinda. Well, let's just see if you guys can pinpoint the error once you've finished reading it. ahahaha.

**

* * *

**

**Part 8: The Answers Revealed**

Clapping once, Katie got everyone's attention, after she herself recovered from the utter shock when she saw the present Jessie was holding… she practically had to pick her eyes up from off the floor. 'I might be wrong, but I think I have an inkling feeling as to whom gave Jessie that present…' she thought suspiciously.

"Well, now that guessing and unwrapping is over… we shall reveal who was the real KK!" Katie bounced animatedly in her seated position – strangely awkward. "Well, since I started the unwrapping, I guess we should start backwards with the revealing… any problems?"

After a round of no and shaking of heads later, "alright, Jessie, who was your KK?"

Jessie smiled, "well, Marissa guessed me right... was my clue really that obvious?"

"Ooooh Yea!" the dirty-blonde smiled and did a little happy dance in her seated position before settling down and chuckled, "well… yea, it kinda was either you or Katie, so hey lucky guess!"

"Riteo, next," Katie said and all heads turned to Jodie, who was drifting in and out of sleep.

Summer nudged the girl, "Huh? Oh, um… my KK was… Alex."

Alex practically cracked up laughing, unbelieving that Jodie actually wrote the clue – it just didn't sound like her.

Everyone then turned to Summer expectantly, "My KK was, dun-dun-dun! Jodie."

Next was Alex, "My KK was, Katie…"

Katie chuckled at the revelation, she would never pin Alex down as the girl to get her a Forever Friends teddy bear. She silently thought about it again, 'nah, definitely would never have guessed her.'

Jessie looked around at everyone, 'So I guess it's either Marissa or Katie,' she blushed again.

Marissa smiled, "Well, it's kinda obvious that Katie didn't go buy lace underwear, so it's obviously me who got Jessie."

"I knew it!" The older twin burst out, "right from the moment I saw them." And then she shot her sister the 'are you serious?!' look.

The younger twin gave her sister shot back with a mischievous look, the look that said 'you know you wanna thank me' kind, but it went unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

"So does that mean you got me this watch and the box-set?" Summer asked the older twin.

Katie nodded and shrugged.

"How did you know I wanted these, and oh my god, did I just say you had taste?!" Summer mumbled the last bit in utter shock, but it didn't escape the rest of the room.

"Well, duh, Marissa and I have telepathic skills, she told me you wanted them." Katie sarcastically remarked.

"Really?" Summer questioned dumbly, must have been the night… Everyone nearly fell over from the stupidity of the question. "Wait, of course you didn't…" realising her mistake finally.

Calming her laughter, Katie just had to have the last word, "Summer, it still amazes me how you got into Brown in the first place..."

Sadly for Katie, that was the perfect cue for the slapping, except this time it wasn't just from her sister, but also one from Summer herself. The poor girl, sat their rubbing both her arms, praying she won't be seeing to bruises tomorrow.

"Well, now that that's all done and Christmas is over, I'm really gonna head to bed." Jessie got up stretched, momentarily forgetting she still had those racy undergarments in her hand.

All the girls, except for Jodie turned, they all had mischievous smiles on their faces, "shotgun my own bed!" Jessie squealed, immediately making a mad-dash for her room.

"Hey! Cheater!" Alex screamed, running for her the other room.

Katie, at the time quickly followed her friend into her sister's room, but just before she reached the door, a firm grip on her arm yanked her back out. Turning around she came face to face wither herself... I meant her sister.

"What?"

"Bonding time!" Marissa whispered back before pushing her sister into the other room, she herself ran into her own room and without thinking for the slightest second about what she was doing she flopped onto the bed without a care in the world, laughing.

Katie stood by the doorway awkwardly, "um, guess I'll be sleeping with you tonight... I mean sleeping on the same bed."

Jessie giggled a little, "you know I don't bite," she patted the little bit of space next to her. "Plus, you're probably the one that should be feared, I mean you would've practically knocked me off the bed if you hadn't been sleeping ON me the last time."

The other girl revealed her oh so adorable crooked smile and took a seat next to the splayed out girl. "My bad... Guess I'll have to try harder this time not to kill you in the midst of your sleep."

Chuckling a little, she fell back onto the bed, her head laying on her crossed arms. "Hmmm," the blonde let out, "today was a good day..."

--------------------

Next door, or more accurately in the other bedroom...

After walking into the room, Alex immediatly threw a nearby pillow at the other girl's face.

"Oh my god," Marissa's jaw dropped upon the impact, then her lips curved into an evil smile, "You're so gonna get it!"

"Yeah?" the blonde challenged.

"Hell yeah... its on!" She pounced atop of the blonde girl with the pillow that was thrown at her. And so it began, the friendly though a bit childish pillow fight with each other – their sounds of laughter filling the room.

--------------------

Summer sat in silence in the living room – before she had the chance to process what was happening, all she saw was the tip of her best-friend's dirty-blonde hair disappearing into the dimly lit hallway.

Sighing, 'well I guess it's just you and me… again,' she looked at the girl, seemingly totally out of it.

"Hey, Jodie," the petit girl whispered, as if something was going to break if she raised her voice, "get up and get changed."

"Mmmm…" Jodie moaned a little, her eye-brows creased a little before falling back into her deep slumber.

'Must I do everything for you?!' Summer questioned in her mind exasperatedly.

--------------------

"Excuse me, coming through," the short brunette tried to find her way to her suitcases, it wasnt exactly easy since the room didn't have much space due to her many lugages, and having Marissa's pillows strewn everywhere.

The two girls, who were once squealing and laughing stopped in silence, and just stared at the brunnette minding her own business.

"Sorry to interupt, but I gotta get some close."

Once grabbing some clothes for both herself and Miss I'm so uncouncious, she found her way out of the room, and just before she closed the door, "You may continued you with your rukus now..."

The two girls looked at each other, then at the door, shrugged their shoulders and continued with their pillow throwing.

--------------------

Coming back out after getting changed, Jodie remained in the same damn spot she left her, 'go figure', Summer shook her head, throwing a pair of shorts and t-shirt at the back of the other girl's head – but once again no response. Crouching by the other girl's side, Summer grumbled, "Get up and get changed, you stink like food, girl."

Jodie just moaned yet another incoherent word, if you can even call it that.

"Fine!" the little brunette threw her arms in the air in frustration, "you're lucky I'm highly skilled at this thanks to Marissa."

Pealing the clothes off the 'dead' girl's head, she placed it beside herself. Lifting the dead weight of the other girl and flipping her onto her back, it proves to be a lot harder than it looked for the petit girl. Summer slowly took her shoes and socks off with a look of disgust on her face, throwing them carelessly to the side. Without another thought her hand went for the button and zip of the jeans – it only began to occur to her exactly what she was doing when she began to pull the jeans down, and her heartbeat unintentionally sped up at the sight of the other girl's panties.

Gulping down an imaginary lump in her throat, 'concentrate Summer, concentrate... on her smooth skin.' Physically hitting herself on the head, 'I meant getting her changed.'

She continued to strip the unconscious girl, randomly throwing the articles of clothing about, keeping her eyes trained on one spot for most of the stripping. Grabbing the pair of shorts and t-shirt laying beside her, she resumed the task at hand and dressed the other girl.

Once completing the horrible task, she left the strewn clothes and flopped onto the other unoccupied couch, breathing... just breathing in and out.

"Today was a looonnng day... a very long day," she sighed out and fell right to sleep.

--------------------

The room was dark, the only light in the room was the moon's luminating glow coming through the curtains. The girls laid on their backs, shoulder to shoulder trying to fall asleep, but finding the task harder than normal. Who could blame them, once they shut their eyes, they could still here the squealing and thumping coming from the other bedroom.

'For crying out loud, must they be so loud! Couldn't they tune down on whatever they were doing?! What the hell are they doing anyways?' Katie thought... but judging by all the noise, she probably doesn't want to think to far into it – though she's pretty sure they're not doing what she's thinking, but its best not to think about it.

"Um, Katie? You still awake?" Jessie whispered.

"Yea?" Katie said a little too angrily, causing the blonde to flinch just a little. "Sorry, its just... is it necessary for them to be quite so loud?! The whole neighbourhood could here 'em even with earplugs..." she ranted incredulously.

Jessie couldn't help but smile, it just seemed so cute for Katie to be complaining about her sister.

"… I'm so glad that I don't have to live with her anymore, I don't even understand how you could possible cope with her."

The blonde blushed at the memories of all the nights she's heard of weird noises coming from Marissa's room… Yes, though she may be used to it now, but it doesn't stop her from feeling just the slightest bit embarassed by it.

"I uh normally just put on some music and wait till it all ends before I go to bed…" Jessie said thoughtfully. "It's really better to have your mind on something else and then it wouldn't bother you quite so much."

Nodding a little, "I see." She tried thinking of something else, but the first thing that came to mind was a certain blonde dressed in only those racy undergarments she received today. Sighing again, she rubbed her face with her hands… 'Marissa, you are giving me a hard time both intentionally and unintentionally.

--------------------

"Alright, alright! I give up!" Marissa relented, exhausted from their pillow fight to their sudden wrestling/tickling.

"Say 'I Marissa have lost to Alex, fair and square,'" Alex said to the girl underneath her, but Marissa shook her head 'no', "say it!"

"No," the other girl let out stubbornly.

"No?" She challenged, with an eyebrow raised.

"Its not fair and square, you weren't even ticklish in the first place!" Marissa pointed out to the girl looking down on her.

"Yea well you were the one who started the tickling. So, now say, 'I Marissa Cooper have lost to Alex Kelly, and will forever abide to what she says."

"I may have lost, but it was not fair and square… and I'm definitely not gonna listen to what you say."

"Oh yea?" the blonde now pinned the girl's arm with only her left hand and she continued to tickle the girl at her sides. "Say it now, or I'm not stopping."

"C'mon… that's…. not fair!" Marissa let out in gasps, she was trying to wriggle herself out from underneath the other girl, but her efforts had gone to waste. "FINE!"

Alex immediately stopped her finger.

"I Marissa Cooper have lost to Alex Kelly… and THAT'S IT!" Marissa smirked.

"Hey, where's the second pa…" and she was stopped… her eyes went wide. Those lips she had been longing for since she's seen them are now on her very own. She wanted to deepen it, but her body wouldn't react.

And just as abruptly as it happened, it ended. Alex climbed dazedly off the other girl, and sat on one side of the bed.

"Thank you, anyway let's get to bed… I'm exhausted."

"Yeah..." the blonde mumbled...

--------------------

"So when are you going home?"

"Umm… on the first of January, if I remember correctly…"

"Oh…"


	9. Chapter 9: Capturing the Moment

**A/N: Sorry guys! Got caught up in assignments and mid-semesters and living off 3hrs of sleep on avg! In fact, I still shouldn't be writing, since I haven't even finished my 2 reports/1 oral/a folio for this week. RAWR! **

**But anyways, here's an update... and I apologise in advance for the rushing, especially near the end. All reviews and comments much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

Part 9: Capturing the Moment...

**31****st**** of December - 11:16 a.m.**

She crept into the bedroom, as stealthily as possible, just hoping to grab some clothes out of her suitcase, but once she got in successfully she smirked at the sight. 'Aww... they look so cute together,' she thought silently.

Shuffling quietly through her bag, praying that the little ruffles didn't make too much noise, she found her clothes. Turning around, she placed her clothing onto the table, and reached a little further for her digital camera that was conveniently left on the table.

Turning it on, she quickly changed her settings so that there was no 'capture sound' and that the flash was off. Not that it was needed anyways, as the rays of sun filtering in from the side window was plenty of light, casting a nice glow for the two sleeping figures. Holding still, she found the perfect spot without too much stumbling at the end of the bed; she took the photo, the barely audible shutters clicked. Pressing playback, she smiled at her work of art, content with the photo. 'She is so going to thank me for this when she wakes up...'

"Mmmm..."

She was about to take another, but froze in the spot, as she heard a bit of mumbling and shifting coming from one of them. Remaining still for a moment, she waited until she was sure the two sleeping girls weren't going to wake up. Now positive that she was safe, she quickly grabbed the few articles of clothing and crept out as quickly and discreet as she came in, though this time with a camera in hand.

--

**11:17 a.m.**

Dropping her clothes off on the counter in the bathroom, she tiptoed her way out to the living room, where the two brunettes laid, one sprawled on top of the other on the floor. 'Exactly where we left them last night, only, they weren't so attached,' she laughed silently, shaking her head. The two girls were now laying on just the one pillow, as the other was left abandoned.

Once again, turning on her camera, she silently captured the moment, and waited for the three second playback. Content with the outcome, she quickly made her way back into her own room where the other girl remained asleep still.

Just looking at the blonde brought a gentle smile to her face, and those little butterflies to come. 'God, you have no idea what you're doing to me.' Sneaking back over to her side of the bed, she just silently stared at the sleeping blonde; she was facing into the bed, one arm tucked under the pillow, the other one laid in front of her, as if reaching out for something.

Bringing up her camera, she took an upper body shot of the sleeping beauty before happily making her way into the shower – giving herself a mental note to back up the photos before one of the other girls find out and decides to delete one.

--

**11:27 a.m.**

Somehow, through the night, they once again found themselves wrapped up in a nice and cosy embrace of sorts, their arms hanging loosely but comfortably around each other, their lengthy legs tangled up together. It seemed as though every time they shared a bed together, which is more often than what was probably normal considering their so called 'sleeping arrangements', they'd wake up in a more intimate position than their last – started off with just facing each other whilst they woke up, to light spooning, and then now, they can't even tell their limbs apart from each other.

Just like any other day, Marissa for some odd, inexplicable reason woke up before Alex – certainly not something the taller girl was used to... she normally 'sleeps like a log' says her sister. Her mind and body slowly awaking, she heard the silent hum of running water obviously coming from the shower.

She didn't make any effort trying to move out of their embrace, it was overwhelmingly comfortable, and their frames seem to just fit snugly into the other girl's. Marissa took her time bathing in this warmth they shared, as she observed the peaceful blonde mere inches in front of her.

What was it that attracted Marissa to Alex? I mean, sure she has thought of many girls as attractive before, but that was just plain, platonic appreciation for another's beauty, unlike this. This was so far beyond appreciation it's kind of scary – not the whole girl-on-girl prospect of things, because that she was perfectly fine with – but just the fact that she didn't want to ever be too far away from the blonde at any point in time... could she have possibly...? No, that's impossible...it's been so long since the last time.

**11:32 a.m.**

Opening the door, letting out what remained of the steam from her shower, she felt refreshed, her slightly damp her brushing her back. Noticing that the house was just as silent as prior to her shower, she shrugged and made her way to the refrigerator to look for potential breakfast.

Deciding that they've probably ate whatever was left of the fridge, she went to grab some pancake mix from the cupboard instead.

**11:39 a.m.**

Hearing the bustling of pans in the kitchen, her eyes slowly drifted open. Lazily stretching her arms and legs, only to find her left arm was stuck on something heavy. Knowing exactly who it was, and what the effect were if she rudely woke the other girl up, Jodie light but firmly prized her arm away from the small brunette. Once her arm was freed, she tried flexing the numb arm, hoping to get some blood circulation back into them. Sitting up, with her right arm she ruffled her hair, trying to detangle it a little and smooth it down, she yawned, her eyes still adjusting to the light, she squinted her eyes to see who was in the kitchen.

Getting up, she padded over to the kitchen, "Morning... what's for..." she paused and checked the time on the wall "brunch?"

"Morning, we kinda ran out of food, so we're having pancakes." Katie replied, highly concentrated on the pancakes at hand.

"Cool... I'm just gonna head into the shower." Jodie pointed towards the bathroom, not that the other girl was looking anyways.

Flipping the pancake, Katie replied, "Alright."

**11:43 a.m.**

Feeling something shift in the environment around, her senses started to awaken. Just slowly, and it was probably the best way to wake up... just allowing yourself enough time to adjust to the world, and not be rudely awaken by some horrible invention that goes by the name of 'alarm clock'. Arms? Certainly, there were arms around her, and one of the hands was just laying on top of her hips – weird.

She breathed in, and that all too familiar, yet foreign scent filled her senses immediately, and she decided she certainly could live with it. A nice little grin started to form on her lips as she finally opened her eyes, but was slightly taken back by those bluish-green eyes staring right back at her own blue ones.

Recovering from the temporary shock, she smiled a lazy smile, "Morning," she said trying to shift out of the embrace and tangle they were in. She thought that Marissa probably didn't move because half of her body was partially stuck underneath her own; except, that certainly didn't seem to be the case because the other girl tightened her hold around her when she was moving away.

They just laid there after that, Alex didn't have much choice in that matter, not that she was complaining. Definitely not complaining.

In the relative silence they were laying in, the blonde couldn't debate whether it was a comfortable one or not. Both their thoughts drifted, though they were still facing each other completely, and were looking into each other's eyes.

'What the hell is she doing with me?' Alex thought as she gazed into those eyes she's come to know so well, since she lives with this girl's twin. 'You know exactly what she's doing to you... she's turning you into mush.'

"You have different eyes," she blurted out breaking the silence.

Marissa's brows creased in confusion, "Hmmm?"

"Your eyes, they're different from Katie's."

Frowning still but with a hint of amusement in her voice, she replied, "Of course they are different, they're MY eyes."

Chuckling, "Yeah I know, it's just that I... well, you guys are identical twins, and I just thought you guys would have the same... everything."

Marissa nodded a little, or as much as having her head on the pillow allowed for anyways, then her brows frowned once again. "How do you know we have different eyes? Have you been doing some serious close up eye staring with her too?" she questioned playfully, hinting at their current position.

Alex's brow rose and jaw dropped a little stunned, "uh... No of course not," she quickly answered, "it's kinda hard to miss considering we live together."

Smirking, Marissa easily slid out of their position, obviously proving that it wasn't because she couldn't, but she just didn't. She got up and off the bed and made her way to her closet to pick out something to wear. With her back to the blonde that's still lying in bed, "believe me, spend a little more time with me, and you'll find out there's a lot more difference than meets the eye."

Having swapped her long sleeved shirt, giving the blonde an eye-full of her flawless, not to mention bra-less back, and pulling on a pair of shorts over her boy-short underwear, Marissa walked out of the bedroom. But as soon as she was out of sight from the door, she popped her head back, "Oh, breakfast is probably ready now... you might want to get out of bed," she smiled, and she left again.

**11:52 a.m.**

Feeling herself get nearly catapulted off her bed, Jessie got jolted awake by a really awake Katie.

"Good Morning!" the girl said brightly.

Groaning a little, the blonde tried to snuggle back into her pillow, but the other girl staring at her really wasn't helping. After a minute, she could just tell Katie was still staring at her, knowing that it made her a little self-conscious.

"Katie... must you do that?" Jessie mumbled into her pillow, not sounding the least bit angry.

"Do what?"

"You know what?" the blonde turned around to face the still smiling girl, the corners of her own lips lifting involuntarily as well.

Pretending to look shocked about a revelation, "Oh! You mean the staring thing," Katie chuckled.

"Yea."

"Oh, I did it just because I knew you would get up."

"Must I? I'm still sleepy." She whined, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well it is..." she looked at the bedside clock, "11:54, I made pancakes?" tried to tempt the younger blonde, "AND I even went out of my way to put different things into some of them, some has choc-chips and berries."

Jessie playfully glared the jovial girl, but it was no use, because the girl was already pulling her arm, trying to get her up and out of bed. "C'mon Jess, put some New Year's Eve spirit into things."

"Katie..." she tried to complain, but allowed herself to be pulled out of bed and out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom so that she can brush her teeth nevertheless.

Pushing the blonde girl into the bathroom where her sister was brushing her teeth already, Katie called out, "Hurry you two, Jodie's about to devour all the pancakes."

"AM NOT!" Jodie called out from the dining table, her mouth clearly stuffed with a pancake.

"Sure..." Katie said knowingly as she plopped herself down on a seat, placing a piece of pancake for her own plate. As she was eating, she noticed Summer was still sleeping. "Jodie!"

"Hmm?" The brunette took another mouthful of the delicious choc-chip pancake.

"You didn't wake Summer up," she pointed out the obvious.

"So?"

"Everyone's awake now, and you left her to just sleep?!"

The Latina looked over at the sleeping girl, shrugged and turned back to face Katie, "she's probably gonna kill me for disturbing her beauty sleep. I'd rather not."

Marissa came strolling out of the bathroom just in time to catch what Jodie said, "I'm pretty sure she's gonna kill you for not waking her up before noon."

"Really?" Jodie mumbled in surprise.

"Yea, Summer gets grumpy if she sleeps past noon..." Marissa sat down and placed a pancake on her plate, "... something about puffy face."

"Crap," the brunette mumbled, her shoulder's slouching.

Taking another piece of pancake and putting onto her plate, she took the plate with her over to Summer. Putting the plate down beside her on the floor, she started prodding at the sleeping girl's side, "Summer, wake up."

"Go away."

"Summer get the hell up or you're not getting any food."

The other girls laughed lightly at the girl's feeble attempt at waking Summer up.

Alex and Jessie soon joined them at the table, and looked questioningly at the two brunettes.

Jodie ripped a piece of pancake and tried placing it at the corner of the sleeping girl's mouth. "Open wide now..." Sadly, the unsuspecting her got smacked by a hand. The poor girl rubbed at her own head, "God what is with you girls, do you guys make it a habit of hitting other people every two seconds?"

"Summer, wake up, we're leaving for the NY party." Jodie shouted.

With that, the brunette bolted up, only to realise she's been duped. In frustration, she smacked her hand across the other girl's arm... again. "Jodie! Don't joke about stuff like that, nearly gave me a heart attack."

Rubbing her arm, for the hundredth and one time, "Please drama queen. Heart attack? Plus, it's your fault for not waking up, it's freaking 12!"

Everyone at the table just laughed at the two's exchange, nothing surprising, entertaining as usual.

**3:23 p.m.**

Leaning comfortably onto her propped up pillow, book in hand, Jessie continued to read... or tried to with the insistent girl lying on the other side of the bed, upside down, her, trying to persuade her

"No." She mumbled into her book adamantly.

"C'mon, you know it's gonna be awesome!" the other girl urged, her voice sounding a little further away due to her head hanging off the edge of the bed.

Sighing and placing her book down, knowing full well by now that if she didn't at least take this little banter face-on, the other girl would never leave her be, and she certainly wouldn't understand why she was acting like this. Hell, she doesn't know why she's acting like this, I mean in the past weeks with them around, she had quite literally opened up, and they had been going out quite often, so really, tonight's party really shouldn't be so much a problem. But every time she thought that this might be the last day she'd ever get to spend with the other girl, a small pang of pain would strike at her – she doesn't understand this feeling, and she certainly doesn't like the feeling of it at all. The last time she felt something like this pain; it was because she didn't achieve the top marks in an exam... this was the feeling of jealousy? But what could she possibly be jealous of?

'Friends could definitely be jealous if their friend wasn't spending as much time with herself right?' Jessie thought to herself.

"I definitely do NOT know that it's going to be awesome, and I believe you don't either," she stated a matter-of-factly.

Sighing just as exasperatedly, "Jessie, what are you seriously going to do when all of us are going to that club tonight? Stay here and sulk on New Year's Eve? Because that just isn't the most sensible thing to do, and I as your friend certainly will not allow that to happen - I mean, how would that get reflected on me?" she gestured to herself, leaving a brief pause in between to prove her point and take a breath. "Plus, we're leaving tomorrow afternoon, and I – WE would really love if you'd join us tonight."

The corner of Jessie's mouth couldn't help but curve up just the slightest bit as she caught the other girl's slip up. "Would it really make you feel that much happier if I went and didn't 'sulk' at home on New Year's Eve?" she questioned, searching for confirmation from the other girl.

Flinging herself back up, not even realising the blood rushing from her head, Katie blinked at her, not sure how to reply. A moment of decision later, so as not to freak the other girl out, not really wanting the blonde to know that she's already head-over-heels for the other girl yet, and that it might just kill her night if the blonde didn't turn up tonight, she answered with a slight stutter, "Uh... of course it would make me feel happier if you went..." A slight smile was playing at the blonde's lips, but Katie was too busy freaking out suddenly to notice, "and I mean, so would like 'Rissa and the rest of them." She finally looked at the blonde, just in time to catch a glimpse of... disappoint? It was only a millisecond, quicker than the blink of an eye. Internally shaking her head, she played it off as just hopefulness on her part.

After practically an hour's worth of persuasion and persistence, Jessie sat up, and whilst she was trying to sort out the tangles in her blonde hair by running her fingers 

through them, she gave in, "Fine... just for the sake of you..." abruptly adding in, "guys." Really not wanting to sound... needy?

Smiling like she just won the lottery, her eyes lighting up at the desirable answer, feeling the sudden urge, she hopped on the bed and hugged the slightly dazed blonde, "That's great, you'll definitely gonna have the best night ever!"

"Best night ever?"

"Yes, best night ever," she confirmed still in that hug, unwilling to let the blonde go.

"I don't know Katie; I'm thinking I might still be a little too young to guarantee that." The blonde chuckled, returning the warm hug still.

The chuckle that floated melodically past Katie's ear nearly turned her into mush. "Well, best night up until then," she playfully corrected herself, and regretfully letting go of the other girl.


	10. Chapter 10: One Last Night

**A/N: Okay, I apologise for the thousandth time! I didn't intend on the 3 months gap between updates, but all I can say is the holidays got a little in the way. Anyhow, the last time I checked my poll, which was about a month ago, this fic surprisingly won… and so here it is. And to show my sincere apologies, this update, which is the final one for this fic by the way, is fairly long by my standards. So hope you like it.**

**

* * *

Part 10: One Last Night...**

The girls were packing up their belongings, especially 'Katie' and Alex since they were leaving the next morning. When Katie finally found some time alone with her sister in the latter's room, she made sure the coast was clear before whispering, "So are we really going through with this?"

Marissa turned around, wondering why exactly was her sister whispering, "Yea, of course, it'll be totally fun."

"But you know how these things go, we've even seen them in movies… like that one, what's the name of it?" Katie paused for a moment, trying to recall the name of that movie, "Oh yes, like that movie 'Parent Trap', they never turn out good, and they practically never actually succeed."

"I know, and we'll be the first to make history, and plus, it's only going to be for two weeks, since you and I both have an assessment to do in class in our third week," Marissa said, as she folded some of her clothes and underwear and placed it inside Katie's sports bag.

"I didn't bring much clothes!" the older twin tried to reason.

Sighing, she looked at her sister, "Katie, it's not like you're gonna be wearing your own clothes when you're going to be me. So no worries, I've got a large variety of clothing for you to choose from right here," Marissa finished whilst gesturing to the wardrobe behind her. "Now chill out okay, I should be the one complaining that you and Alex booked a flight back the morning of New Years day."

Giving up on her attempt at persuasion, Katie flopped back onto her sister's bed, now that there was no reason for her to stand up since she didn't need to pack. "Well, there wouldn't be a reason for you to complain if I were the one catching that flight, now would there be."

Marissa chuckled, "I know, that's why I'm not complaining."

----- -----

After having a… eventful dinner together, possibly for the last time at least for a while, the six of them had basically been bar/club hopping. The reason for this being that ever the social butterfly – Marissa, had felt the need to go to all of them and wish all her friends and acquaintances a Happy New Year. Since Marissa was bar hopping, the gang couldn't do much more but to follow. Not that Jodie was complaining; no, she was glad actually. This way she'd be able to unsuccessfully hit on a few girls before leaving so word doesn't spread about her shameless flirting. Of course the ones that were looking disgruntled were Alex and Summer – for obvious reasons. Jessie and Katie on the other hand? Well they've just been tagging along, with the dirty blonde pulling the shorter begrudging shorter blonde girl around.

Finally arriving at their final destination, Marissa immediately went off to greet everyone she knew.

During the whole time, Alex just leaned back against the bar with a beer hanging out of her right hand. You'd be blind not to see that she was internally fuming; but of course, there are all kinds of people in the world, and being slightly high on alcohol or some other unknown substance really doesn't help anyone's perception. This was because despite looking thoroughly pissed, numerous male and female alike had gone u to Alex, trying their best to get her attention by buying her a drink and possibly get a dance out of her. However, they were all turned down coolly by the blonde who had her eyes set on only one person in the room. It also doesn't help the situation when that said person is hanging off any friend or acquaintance she sees.

Having had enough and was absolutely fed up waiting to get the attention of that one person, Alex randomly grabbed a girl. The brunette looked on with surprise, not at all expecting this stranger to be the one grabbing her.

"Wanna go have that dance?"

The still unnamed stranger just nodded, and was being led out to the dance floor soon after. She turned back to flash her friends a huge grin, where in return the group of girls just cheered and squealed for her.

Alex ignored this girl's friends and continued onto the dance floor. This unnamed beauty began setting the tempo as she began to sway to the pumping music. I didn't take long before Alex got the rhythm and joined her as the two girls danced right up against each other.

----- -----

Katie was busy dragging a begrudging Jessie around the club. Finally settling down on one spot she leaned up against the shorter girl, who had been awfully quiet since arriving at the club. "Oh come on Jess. Lighten up a little. It's New Years Eve! I mean if people didn't know, they'd think you're mourning someone's death here if they ever saw you," Katie joked.

"I'm fine, see…" Jessie pointed out her feigned smile before it turned back to its original pout that she's been sporting nearly all night long.

Katie, just chuckled and leaned into the other girl once again to speak since they were still engulfed by the pounding music, despite them being at a more secluded corner of the club. "Well think about this, we're all going to be going our separate ways again in less than 24 hours… I mean, of course you'll have Marissa around and all, but everyone else are leaving. So don't waste it by spending it sulking."

The blonde completely missed the slight hint place in that statement, she looked over at the smiling Katie and began to think, 'would it be absolutely mean and selfish to say that I don't really mind the rest leaving, but I just want her to stay?,' she debated. She looked down at her own hand that was being held by the taller girl, since that was how Katie had opted to make her walk. Sighing mutely to herself, 'well, Katie's right. We don't have much time left.' Jessie pulled the taller girl closer to the bar to get themselves something to drink. She immediately order two tequila shots – not that she was much of a drinker, but she wanted to loosen up in the quickest way possible.

Katie only gave Jessie a weird look when the blonde gestured for her to drink the shot. She looked at the amber liquid, what would most likely be tequila and looked back at the blonde who had just downed her own shot. Looking back at the little shot glass and without another moment's hesitation, she allowed the amber liquid to burn down her throat before she cringed unnoticeably at the taste. Once she placed her glass down, she noticed yet another shot glass placed in front of her, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jessie down her second shot with a slight cringe and cough. Katie could help but lean in and joke, "are you trying to get me drunk and have your way with me tonight??" she said into the shorter girl's ear.

Hearing that particular question, Jessie just spluttered a little and immediately turned red in the cheeks. But thankfully, the dim lights of the club helped hide the obvious change in colour. She reached for the other shot glass, prepared to drink her third tequila shot in an unhealthy period of time. However, Katie stopped her with a smile, clarifying that she was just joking and reached for the shot and downed it herself.

She wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol that was starting to kick in, because for some odd reason, Jessie felt as though she were in a sauna. Her skin began to prickled from the heat, and she felt an abnormal rush of blood o her head making her slightly light headed. She carefully scanned the club, then focussing back to the girl standing next to her, Jessie smiled a slightly goofy and lopsided smile which only caused Katie to grin at the sight. Katie knew already that the blonde must already be feeling the buzz, she was just surprised the younger girl was feeling it quite so early.

"Come on," Jessie called out as she yanked the taller girl along with her and out to the side of the dance floor.

----- -----

"So, you're not from around here I'm guessing," The brunette questioned loudly next to Alex's ear.

Alex just shook her head and called back out with a simple, "New York."

Nodding her head, the brunette introduced herself, "I'm Alana."

"Alex."

And with that, the conversation ceased and they just flowed with the beat.

On the other side of the room, Marissa turned back to look at Alex, at the bar again, knowing the other girl had had her eyes on herself all night long. She knew but didn't acknowledge it because she loved that feeling. Marissa had just been casually throwing glances towards Alex's direction all night – but only for a brief second. However what surprised her this time was that the blonde was no longer at the bar, and certainly was no longer looking over this way. Marissa quickly scanned the room, hoping to find the other girl; and before long, to her sudden shock, she found the blonde. Only, she was no longer alone, but with some hot, model-like girl rubbing up against Alex, and was hanging all over her.

Glaring at the brunette hanging off of Alex, Marissa soon recognised her. She knew the other girl certainly was hot alright, however she also knew that she's just a, "SLUT," Marissa murmured under her breath.

Excusing herself from her friends, Marissa manoeuvred her way over to Alex, moving to the beat of the music and waited for her chance to sip in, so she stood out of the blonde's line of vision.

It was a change of song that had Alana finally releasing her hold around Alex's neck, much to the blonde's delight. The brunette was obviously just letting go to assume a new position for the next dance, but Marissa was quick to act as she saw her chance. Slipping in smoothly in between the two, having herself front to front with Alex, with only a breath's worth of space in between them, Marissa smirked at the blonde's slightly stunned expression as her jaw hung slightly.

"Hi, mind if I cut in?" Marissa questioned, looking between Alana and Alex.

The blonde just shook her head without a second thought, temporarily forgetting that she was dancing with another person seconds before. Finally closing her mouth and shaking herself out of her stupor, the blonde looked over Marissa's shoulder to see that Alana, her supposed dance partner was definitely not looking pleased and was blatantly shooting daggers at the back of Marissa's head. Knowing that her taller friend was just trying to do her a favour, and hey she got to dance with Marissa, she apologized to the brunette who gave the pair one last glared and breezed off the dance floor and back to her friends.

Finally able to relax after a rather daunting dance, Alex let out a sigh of relief and leaned up to Marissa's ear, "thanks for saving me."

Without moving from their position, the taller girl replied, "no problem, just helping out a friend in need." She paused before continuing mysteriously, "but of course, I don't normally help just any friend…" and she left her comment sit like that, leaving Alex to ponder what it really meant.

The blonde just nodded, internally frustrated by their subtle innuendos of which she has no idea what to make of them. Was there something there or is this just something fun for the taller girl.

----- -----

Nudging her head towards her sister she spoke into Jessie's ears, "they so want each other."

That comment alone caused Jessie to feel an uncontrollable flush, her face must be as red as a tomato, and even if it wasn't, it's probably just a shade lighter. She gulped loudly, but not loud enough for Katie to hear… or so she hoped. She just nodded away, not quite sure what exactly she was nodding to anymore.

Certainly, Katie had not noticed the change in demeanour as the blonde had slowly stopped dancing, and if she did, she was hiding it well. "Say, where do you think Jodie and Summer are?"

Shaking her head, Jessie just wished the other girl would just stop bringing up their friends so she could enjoy their time alone. But what the younger blonde didn't know was, Katie was nervous. More nervous than she had felt when she had her first oral presentation assessment that determined 50% of her passing grade. Bringing up random topics to talk about was her way of trying to divert her nerves, sadly, she was still shaking internally.

----- -----

A round of pushing and even some shoving, Summer and Marissa finally found the rest of the gang, who were hanging out around a table that was slightly more secluded and out of the way. The petite brunette ended up dancing with her best friend when Alex took off for the bathroom and never went back.

"There you guys are, we were looking all over for you guys," Summer panted out upon her arrival, slightly out of breath. "Gosh, I nearly thought I was going to drown out there! There were like this group of god awful guys with unbelievable B.O. and I was just stuck in between them! Ugh…" The petite brunette scrunched her face in disgust, as if she could still smell them on her.

Jodie just swung her arm around the slightly shorter girl, "No worries princess, I smell good."

"Eww Jodie, get off me," Summer shoved lightly, not really making much of any attempt at pushing the other girl off; though she would never admit that.

Everyone just laughed as the scene unfolded.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving tomorrow already," Marissa brought up, which Katie threw her sister, a look of mild panic.

"Yea I know, it seemed just like yesterday when we got here, huh?" Alex agreed, thinking back to two weeks ago.

Katie chuckled uneasily, though none of them noticed except for her sister, who nudged her in the ribs. "Umph. Err, yea… Well, they say the good times go by fast."

Marissa looked at Katie for a brief moment nodded her head only slightly towards the bathroom, making sure that no one else saw. Katie nodded and sighed aloud, knowing that it was finally time.

Marissa spoke up to their friends, "Katie and I are gonna go talk about some things, will be back in a bit."

Everyone just nodded and watched them go, but soon they lost sight of the two twins in the sea of heads before them.

The twins quickly made their way into the bathroom, which to their luck, conveniently was free of bar goers puking their week's worth of food. Making their way into two separate stalls next to each other, they began undressing article by article and tossing them over the top of the stalls.

"Ewww, Katie, yours t-shirt is moist." The younger twin grimaced at the feel of her sisters shirt.

Laughing, and rolling her eyes, "Yea, well I wouldn't be surprised. And hey it's not like you can talk, your one is just as moist."

"No way, I don't sweat like a pig," Marissa replied indignantly.

"Yea say whatever you want, and don't you forget, it's your idea, so quit complaining and whining."

"Fine."

Marissa was first to get dressed, and walk back out as Katie was struggling to get Marissa's top layer on. "Oh my gosh, how on earth do you even get this thing on?"

"Here open up." Katie unlatched the stall door so that Marissa was able to help her put on her own top.

"Is this even a top?" The older twin grumbled while picking at the top layer of her clothing and looking at her sister.

Marissa just rolled her eyes and continued fixing up the top. "Now is not the time for me to explain to you the beauty of this top, because we need to re-do our makeup."

-----

Marissa strode out of the bathroom confidently disguising as her sister, where as her twin followed behind looking slightly uncomfortable and self conscious.

"Stop that, you're meant to be me, so look like it." Marissa turned around and told her sister.

Once getting back to their table, both girls tried to look as casual as they could manage, hoping that their friends wouldn't detect any change. And luckily for them two, no one has noticed…. Yet.

"So Alex, wanna go out for a dance?" Marissa, disguised as Katie asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her friend; in all the times she's known Katie, she wasn't much for the dancing, and especially not with her. Soon though, the blonde shrugged it off, putting it down to the fact that her friend just had a drink or two. However, she was feeling rather reluctant about going and sent a lingering look over at who she thought was Marissa but saw that the other girl paid her no attention, just as before and so agreed to 'Katie's' request. Excitedly, the real Marissa dragged the blonde out to the dance floor.

----- -----

The music had stopped finally, and everyone in the club quieted down, knowing exactly why the music was no longer playing. The DJ announced that it was nearly time to count down. "Y'all know what to do, now go find the person you wanna have that special kiss with quickly. 'coz you ain't got much time before it hits midnight ya know. I say you've got… oh… 36 seconds left. "

Marissa, Katie, Alex, Jessie, Jodie and Summer just shook their heads as they were all gathered at the secluded table, each with a cocktail in their hands.

Katie was evidently shooting daggers at her sister who was sitting across from her; her eyes clearly telling her younger twin to not do anything stupid like perhaps, kissing Alex, when she's supposedly posing as Katie and not Marissa. Marissa on the other hand just dropped her jaw and pretended to be shocked that Katie would even think that she would do such a thing. Though of course both twins knew that Marissa had actually thought of kissing Alex once it hit 12, but she wasn't going to admit to it.

Truthfully, Marissa was a little disappointed with herself for not thinking of switching identities with her sister after the countdown, now she doesn't even have a proper excuse to try out a kiss with Alex. Unless it wouldn't be completely and totally weird that 'Katie' would ever try a kiss with her best friend. But looking on the brighter side of things and also to cheer herself up, she at least has two weeks ahead to be around the blonde and get to know her better.

"What's with the looks?" Summer blurted out, taking a sip of her drink whiles alternating between looking at Katie and Marissa.

"What… what looks? There're no looks," Katie, stuttered out.

Summer just raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "okay."

Katie couldn't help but shake her head at the prospect of spending two weeks pretending to be her sister when her façade is already faltering. Go figure that despite spending practically all of their childhood growing up away from each other that they'd still have something in common; falling for the blonde housemate. Only, it's each other's housemate in this case.

----- -----

The gang sat around for another hour and all up and left around 1am to head back to Jessie and Marissa's apartment in hopes to catch some rest before Alex and 'Katie' had to head off to the airport at around 6 in the morning.

Just before leaving the house to catch a cab to the airport, 'Marissa' and Jessie had woken up to say goodbye to the two girls and wished them a safe trip.

Katie took the opportunity to warn her sister when pulling her into a hug, "you better not do anything I won't do."

Marissa just chuckled and half heartedly whispered back just as softly, "don't worry. Nothing's going to happen."

Katie gave her best friend a hug, though the other girl held onto her slightly longer than necessary, but she completely understood. "Hey, make sure my sister doesn't do anything stupid, 'kay?"

Alex just scoffed and looked over at 'Katie', "she's normally the one making sure I stay out of trouble."

Marissa smirked knowingly and gave her housemate a hug, but as she did so, she winked at her sister. It didn't take long for Katie to realise what that wink even meant, because as soon as Marissa let go of the blonde she gave the shorter girl a peck on the side of the cheeks which not only caused Jessie to blush, but Katie followed suit as well. Oh how Katie wanted to strangle her sister at that very moment, if only it didn't make the whole situation more suspicious.

"Anyways, you guys have a safe trip now, and don't forget to call when you guys get back!" Katie huffed out, ushering her sister towards the door.

"Okay. See you guys next time." Alex waved before getting into the elevator with her supposed friend.

"Bye," Jessie and Katie both chorused.

Finally the elevator door closed and so did their front door. Jessie just wandered back to bed leaving Katie leaning against the front door, her eyes following the blonde's retreating back.

"Oh boy… Guess it's too late to change our minds now."

**The End… for now.**

**

* * *

A/N: Well… I hope you liked the final instalment for this fic – I changed it god knows how many times in the past two months. And of course, the story does not end there. The sequel will come in due time. **

**I sincerely hope that you'd all leave me some feedback for improvements or even what you hope might happen in the sequel. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
